Eternamente tuya
by Orcrist1974
Summary: Mi continuación de la serie de TV :) Me baso en el libro y en mi propio criterio para hacer mi continuación :) También lo tengo en blog, con sus respectivas fotos y la banda sonora
1. Chapter 1 - Amante nocturno

**Eternamente Tuya**

**Capítulo 1 "Amante nocturno"**

El viento hacía golpear la lluvia fuertemente contra el cristal esa noche mágica. Mina abrió los ojos y el resplandor de la mañana ya se colaba por entre las cortinas.

Él no se movía, y tampoco podía sentir ella ninguna clase de movimiento en su pecho. Él era extraño, lo abrazaba muy fuerte y aun así no podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. A veces parecía que no latía nada en él.

¿Estaba dormido? No lo sabía, ella despertó de un profundo sueño, pero él seguía allí igual, acunándola en sus brazos, y tal vez sin dormir en toda la noche.

Nunca parecía cansado. Alexander no parecía cansarse con nada, no sudaba, y a pesar de toda la pasión que pudiera sentir, no se sonrojaba nunca tampoco.

El sol pronto nacería en su totalidad, dándole un poco de luz a la oscura y nebulosa Londres.

Entonces sintió que Alexander se movía.

Ella se levanta y le sonríe, y él le besa con suavidad su frente, y se despide.

Parecía apurado por alguna extraña razón. Aquella despedida era muy a su pesar, pero Mina no se sorprendió de eso, simplemente lo dejó ir, y no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero, como en una exhalación, Alexander Grayson desaparecía de su vista.

Como siempre lo hacía.

Ese día fue era como estar en un sueño, Mina Murray no sabía si en realidad había sido todo un sueño. No era la primera vez que soñaba con el misterioso Americano…

Pero sacudía esos pensamientos, se negaba a aceptar que su cuerpo le decía que fue real, muy real. Así sonara imposible.

Había ocurrido después de la gran tragedia que sacudió Londres, pero Alexander no había muerto, Alexander volvió a ella y supo que era a él a quien amaba profundamente.

Sin embargo una nueva tragedia llegó a Mina apenas regresa a casa, humedecida por la molesta llovizna matinal. La señora Westenra había muerto, y su buena amiga Lucy había desaparecido. Y no bastando con eso, también hallaron muerta a Lady Jayne Weterby. Aquella noticia sacudió su mundo y a todo Londres, puesto que los asesinatos fueron realmente espantosos.

Mina no odiaba a Lucy, ella la había perdonado, y ante aquella noticia llora desconsolada, y todos sus sueños se desvanecen ante la cruel realidad.

La señora Westenra había aparecido asesinada en su casa de Whitby, y mucho se temía que Lucy hubiera corrido la misma suerte, pero su cuerpo estaba desaparecido.

-Mucho me temo, señorita Murray, que horrendas tragedias vendrán a nuestras vidas- el doctor Van Helsing se había aparecido esa mañana en el consultorio con rostro demacrado y pálido. Su voz temblaba. Encontró a la señorita Murray allí sola y desconsolada por la noticia.

-¿Qué habrá sido de mi querida Lucy? ¡Qué horrible tragedia!- exclamó la atormentada chica.

-Señorita Murray- Van Helsing la tomó por un brazo, con demasiada firmeza. Mina nunca había visto al doctor con tal angustia como aquel día –Hay un monstruo en Londres-

-¿Un monstruo?- susurró Mina con un estremecimiento -Doctor ¿Será el hombre que mató a la señora Westenra y a Lady Jayne?-

-Sí- contestó Van Helsing.

-Pero... ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?-

-Lo sé, señorita. Y lo sabe su prometido Jonathan-

Mina reaccionó apartándose de Van Helsing, y zafándose de su mano.

-Jonathan no es mi prometido. Terminamos hace tiempo- replicó disimulando su enojo –Y le pido por favor que no confíe en él-

-Discúlpeme- rectificó el doctor, pero luego fue al grano –Escuche, la cuestión es que hay que cuidarse de ese hombre que está detrás de esos asesinatos- prosiguió sin dar muchos detalles. Mina meneaba la cabeza –Escuche lo que le digo. Y dígaselo a su padre también-

-Tal vez Alexander Grayson sepa algo…- Mina pensó enseguida en su salvador y su corazón dio un vuelco de amor.

-NO- Van Helsing dio un salto, pero luego recuperó la compostura- No, ese hombre tampoco debe acercarse a nosotros-

-¿Qué dice, doctor? El señor Grayson…- acalorada Mina no entendía la actitud de Van Helsing.

-Señorita Murray, no debe acercase a ese tal "Grayson", por favor- con angustia, el doctor vuelve a tomar del brazo a Mina –Hágame caso. Es peligroso, muy peligroso…-

La reacción de Mina fue notoria ¿Por qué Van Helsing dudaba así del nombre de Alaxander?, se sentía ofendida por esas insinuaciones. Quería defender a Alexander con todo su ser, pero respetaba al profesor demasiado, así que se quedó callada y muy perpleja –No deben acercarse a Grayson, nadie. Hay cosas muy peligrosas en Londres que rodean a ese Americano…-

-De todas maneras él se fue- susurra ella molesta. Todo aquello estaba haciendo que Alexander se marchara de Londres –Aquí nadie lo quiere. Nunca lo han querido-

-¿Está segura de que se ha ido?- reaccionó alarmado - Si se ha ido es por algo, señorita. Vea las cosas, ¡Por favor!-

-Si se ha ido es por todo lo que le han hecho- su mirada esta roja y húmeda. Pero Mina era muy fuerte en realidad.

El doctor Van Helsing ocultaba algo, notaba Mina, y no podía entender nada de aquello. No podía creer que él también tuviera la misma actitud del traidor de Jonathan. Creía que Van Helsing era diferente, pero tal vez algo le había dicho Jonathan.

Aquel día ya era demasiado extraño como para soportar ahora que le dijeran que su amado era un hombre peligroso.

Afligida no sabía qué hacer y se sentía muy cansada. Pero una cosa sí sabía, y era que confiaba en Alexander y que no quería tener a Jonathan Harker cerca nunca más.

Cerca del mediodía, Mina se acerca otra vez a la Mansión Carfax… pero desolada se queda cuando encuentra todo muerto y vacío. Ya no había nada del encanto de la noche anterior. Era como si de verdad todo hubiera sido un sueño, incluso Reinfield había desaparecido. Todo estaba como si hubiera estado abandonado por años.

Todo fue un sueño, ella, su encuentro con Alexander…

Las palabras de Van Helsing la atormentaron todo el día. Había empezado totalmente feliz pero ahora ya no estaba segura de esa felicidad. Todo era confusión y tinieblas.

Pero su corazón seguía latiendo por él, y esa noche, cuando creía que estaba sola y su añoranza era insoportable, se encuentra con Alexander Grayson, allí en su habitación en medio de la noche.

No se asustó en lo absoluto, sino que volvió la felicidad a su ser. Si ella estaba en un sueño, pues ese sueño era bienvenido.

-¿Cómo…?- balbuceó pensando en preguntarle cómo había llegado hasta allí. Pero dudaba tanto que no se atrevía a preguntarle nada.

-Mina…- Alexander le habló con su suave voz, y la silueta del hombre vestido de negro se le acerca a la cama en silencio total –Yo no quise dejarte sola esta mañana, pero…-

-Alexander ¿Estás bien? Han ocurrido cosas, yo tengo miedo- tembló la voz de ella

-Sí, lo sé- le dijo él –Lamento mucho lo de tu amiga. Pero ella también te traicionó- le recordó pero Mina no podía ver que él tenía una mirada terrible. Aquellos ojos sobrenaturales permanecían ocultos en las sombras.

-Dime, por favor ¿Estás en problemas?- ella le preguntó directamente. No olvidaba las insinuaciones de Van Helsing.

-Tú no corres ningún peligro, Mina, confía en mí- le dijo –Lamento mucho lo de la señorita Jayne también, pero lo que ocurrió, ocurrió…-

-Alexander, dime qué pasa- Mina no ignoraba que había algo demasiado extraño en Alexander Grayson. Y todas esas cosas ocurridas últimamente estaban relacionadas con él. Algo terrible pesaba sobre sus hombres y ella quería ayudarlo -¿Dónde está Reinfield? ¿Te están persiguiendo?-

-Reinfield está enfermo, me temo- suspiró Alexander. Con cariño su mano se posa sobre el rostro de Mina –Tú sólo tienes que confiar en mí. Te amo, con todo mi corazón-

-Yo también te amo, demasiado- ella respondió con lágrimas ardientes. No entendía a aquel hombre, pero su corazón confiaba plenamente en él. Y lo amaba profundamente.

-No llores, por favor. No tienes nada qué temer-

Juntos estaban otra vez, así fuera sólo de noche. Siempre de noche. Su amado Alexander ya no salía más de día, la noche era su mundo y ella lo aceptaba así.


	2. Chapter 2 - Terror en Whitby

**Capítulo 2 - Terror en Whitby**

El aire marino perfumaba de sal todos los jardines solitarios de Whitby. Y ante los ojos de cualquier persona, aquello era romántico y hermoso, la suave bruma nocturna atravesando los arbustos y las flores resplandeciendo de blanco y rosa a la luz de la luna, pero para Johnny y para Kate no lo eran.

Para aquellos niños los jardines de Whitby por la noche eran tenebrosos campos de desolación. Un asesino brutal andaba suelto, un hombre que venía de Londres y había asesinado a la señora Westenra y a su hija Lucy, en su propia casa del Crescent.

Los niños temían encontrarse con el cadáver de la señorita Westenra en cualquier momento.

Eran huérfanos, nadie daba nada por ellos. Los niños pasaban las noches en los parques, y en el bosque, como animales. Mientras, la gente toda no se atrevía a salir, no desde que se supo que los asesinatos habían llegado a Whitby.

Tenía que ser un mismo hombre, el de Whitby y el asesino de Londres. Todo el mundo decía eso, aunque los niños pensaban que era imposible que el asesino hubiera matado en Londres y luego allí en una misma noche.

De todas maneras, si tenían razón, nadie los oiría; pensaran lo que pensaran nadie los tomaría en cuenta.

Hambrientos recorrían el campo cerca del cementerio, que no estaba muy lejos del puerto… ni de la villa Hillingham. Pero ya estaban muy cansados como para seguir deambulando y alejarse de allí.

La noche estaba clara, el cementerio apacible descansaba bajo un tenue brillo blanco. Se podía ver con claridad por todo alrededor.

Johnny y su hermana pasarían allí la noche, y si tenían suerte, al día siguiente alguien les daría algo de comer. Así que con una sonrisa en el rostro, los dos niños se durmieron.

Ya el hambre no les causaba dolor, ni insomnio, ni nada. Sus pequeños estómagos estaban acostumbrados.

Así era como la ilusión infantil y el espíritu de la infancia los hacía sobrevivir.

La niebla lo cubrió todo, como tela rasgada atravesaba el cementerio y bañaba el mundo de blanco fantasmal. El frío era insoportable.

Pero esa noche una persona se apiadó de aquellos dos huérfanos, una señora vestida de traje largo y bordado, muy elegante. Deambulaba por el cementerio sola y triste, llorando la muerte de su madre; eran tan tristes sus lamentos que en las casas aledañas se llegó a oír su voz.

Los niños abrieron los ojos y vieron la figura allí parada frente a ellos. Era muy hermosa la joven señora.

-¿Por qué llora, señora?- la niña enseguida notó los ojos de la mujer, y los lamentos la habían despertado.

-Perdí a mi madre- sollozó la mujer.

-Lo lamento mucho. Sabe, nosotros también perdimos a nuestra madre… ya ni recuerdo su rostro- le contó la niña.

La mujer se apiadó de las criaturas y soltó un lamento de tristeza.

Los dos niños se levantaron del banco, muy contentos de encontrarse con un ángel como aquel. La señora le tomó sus rostros con las manos, muy frías manos, y les sonrió.

-Están solos y pasando hambre- dijo con pena. Luego hubo una pausa, y el rostro de la mujer comenzó a cambiar, ya no era tan dulce ni triste –Mis niños queridos…-

Las manos de la mujer dejaron de acariciar los rostros de los niños, ahora, y con inusual velocidad, los habían agarrado con fuerza por el cuello:

-Pero yo voy a hacer que ya no sufran más- fue lo que dijo.

* * *

Al día siguiente la comunidad de Whitby se despertó en medio del pánico.

Cerca del cementerio estaban los cadáveres de dos niños huérfanos, tirados como basura y sin una gota de sangre en sus cuerpos ni en los alrededores. El crimen compartía las mismas características del de la casa del Crescent, con la particularidad de que esa noche varios testigos afirmaban haber oído los lamentos de una mujer recorrer los campos y el cementerio.

La gente aterrorizada esparció el rumor de un fantasma que se lamentaba por la noche, y las muertes debían ser culpa de ese fantasma. Lo que había matado a los niños, también había matado a la señora Westenra. Ahora la gente del lugar no dudaba.

El monstruo estaba allí.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dos almas reencontradas

**Capítulo 3 – Dos almas reencontradas**

Y Mina Murray lloró. Sabía que él debía irse otra vez, estaba apesadumbrado y su piel blanca resaltaba en la oscuridad como un fantasma.

-No llores, mi amada-

-No te vayas- sus lágrimas ardían, pero se secaban, porque tenía la seguridad de que nada ni nadie la separarían de su amor.

-No puedo quedarme- Alexander lo sentía más que ella. Pero su miedo era mayor, el miedo de que ella supiera la terrible verdad.

-Alexander, algo acongoja tu corazón-

-Sí, así es- él no le mintió. El rostro de Alexander Grayson estaba oculto en la oscuridad, parecía una silueta blancuzca y negra en medio de la habitación de Mina.

-No confías en mí- le reprochaba ella entre sollozos.

-No es eso. Sólo intento protegerte- con su fría mano, él le seca las lágrimas y el millón de cosas que quería decirle se quedaban atascadas en su garganta implacablemente.

-¿Por qué la mujer de mis sueños está ligada a ti? ¿Y a mí?- ella habló como para sí misma –Pero eso es imposible, estamos viviendo en puras fantasía ¿Por qué alientas esta fantasía con esa mujer? Me dices que soy ella. No, no es posible. Ella no existe- las palabras de Mina herían a Alexander, eran como las palabras de Ilona. En otro momento le hubiera explicado todo, todo lo que llevó dentro de sí por siglos, pero ahora dudaba. El dolor era profundo, Mina renegaba de su pasado. Tal vez también lo rechazaría a él si supiera la verdad.

Tal como hizo Ilona…

Ante aquel silencio ella menea la cabeza:

-Estás enfermo, Alexander- Mina recordaba las cosas extrañas que notó la noche pasada. Pero no le encontraba lógica a nada -¿Por qué tu piel está siempre fría?-

-Tal vez esté enfermo, sí… es verdad- susurró y evadió su mirada.

-El doctor Van Helsing…- Mina impulsada por su desesperación recuerda las investigaciones que habían hecho, las cosas sin explicación que abundaban en el mundo y que sin embargo, Van Helsing parecía conocer muy bien.

Pero al oír ese nombre, Alexander se aleja de la cama como si le hubieran clavado un puñal.

-Van Helsing no puede hacer nada por mí- gruñó con un cambio de tono brusco, y de repente su voz ya no era serena.

-Van Helsing sabe de muchas cosas. Y digo de muchas cosas…- se excusó ella al ver que había cometido una imprudencia – Incluso cosas… sobrenaturales-

Hubo silencio, luego él se le acerca otra vez a la cama. Mina permanecía petrificada en el mismo lugar, y el viento frío que entraba por la ventana hacía que se aferrara a las sábanas.

-Y tú… ¿Crees en cosas sobrenaturales?- el tono de voz de Alexander adquirió un dejo terrible. Él podía llegar a ser así, lo había visto. Aquel hombre dulce y de grácil aspecto tenía un lado oscuro y una fuerza intimidante, Mina no podía negarlo. No sabía qué era, no sabía por qué era Grayson tan diferente, pero por eso Jonathan y todos los demás pensaban que era malo ¿Debía en verdad confiar como él tanto se lo pedía?

-No. ¡Por Dios!- respondió mecánicamente y se santiguó. Un miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, pero ella no creía en nada sobrenatural porque eso era pecado… No podía creerlo.

-Mina…- entonces Alexander toma su mano y volvía a ser el mismo hombre de la noche anterior, el mismo caballero que la había enamorado. Su amado nocturno –En verdad te lo digo, que jamás dudes de mí. No te haría daño nunca-

-Tú le has hecho daño a otros antes. Dime. Yo te vi, aquella vez…- ella seguía firme, pero luego de decir eso exhala profundamente -Estoy unida a ti, completamente, y confío en ti, pero no sé por qué- Mina a pesar de su frágil apariencia, era muy fuerte, y no se dejaba doblegar cuando se enfrentaba a las cosas-Pero sé que hay algo en ti, Alexander, lo sé, y es algo extraño que… tal vez no sea fácil de explicar, y espero que puedas abrirte y tú confiar en mí algún día-

Él besó su mano, y la sostuvo con desesperación porque no quería dejarla ir. Después de tantos siglos…

-Jonathan te detesta- Mina luchó contra sus propios deseos, la angustia que tenía la hacía recapacitar –Porque yo te amo a ti. Pero ese desprecio va más allá. Cuídate. No sé qué están planeando… todos ellos-

-¿Ves por qué no puedo estar contigo? Te perseguirán a ti también, y no permitiré que te hagan daño- él se lamenta con un pesar de miles de años –Pero tú y yo estamos unidos, eres mía y de nadie más, mi amada. Ya no nos separará…- y Alexander quiso agregar "…ni la muerte" pero no tenía bases para afirmar eso.

No sabían qué hacer, el silencio hablaba más que las palabras.

-Adiós Mina- cortó cruelmente, separándose de ella en contra de toda su voluntad.

-Adiós Alexander-

Y de nuevo, ella no supo cómo había desaparecido. Y su padre jamás se enteró que Alexander Grayson estuvo allí esa noche.

* * *

La llegada de la noche era como un mal presagio, era como si se anunciara una nueva visita de la muerte. Ya no tenía sentido quedarse en aquel viejo cementerio, la mujer deambulaba ahora por las calles silenciosas, y no recordaba nada de la noche pasada.

Caminó sola por aceras y calles empedradas, hasta que una voz hace que se detenga en seco, tacones fijos entre los adoquines.

-Lucy-

La mujer voltea y un hombre estaba parado allí atrás, cuando hacía unos momentos no había nada. Lo reconoció enseguida.

-Amo- sollozó entre admiración y miedo.

-Lucy ¿Qué has hecho, Lucy?- canturreó y la mujer retrocedió un paso.

-Amo, mi amo- repetía fanáticamente.

-¿Te alimentas de niños, Lucy?- él torció el gesto –A mí no me gustan los niños…-

-Yo… no sé- ella vacilaba, ahora empezaba a recordar -¿Dónde está mi madre? Quiero a mi madre- sollozó.

-Tú mataste a tu madre- Alexander Grayson tenía el rostro impasible, pero su tono era mordaz -¿Ya no te acuerdas?-

El rostro de Lucy cambió completamente y ya no se veía tan hermosa.

-Tú me hiciste esto- gruñó la mujer y sus labios rojos se encresparon. Un montón de imágenes venían a su mente como un río infernal –Ahora yo soy tuya-

-Tal vez. Pero yo no te quiero- él dio la media vuelta y le da la espalda. Una larga capa negra cubría todo su ser –Eres una criatura despreciable….- susurró y luego bajó la cabeza – como todos los que creo…-

Había una enorme pena en él, pero era algo que debía sobrellevar.

-Yo… creo monstruos, sí-

Le daba la espalda a la mujer, de hecho hablaba para sí mismo, como si se dirigiera al demonio que le daba la vida a él.

-Gracias a lo que hiciste, ahora tú tendrás esta vida maldita por siempre- entonces voltea otra vez hacia ella y sus ojos estaban encendidos de rojo y los colmillos le brillaban filosos como agujas entre sus carnosos labios- Bienvenida, querida Lucy. Disfrútalo-

-Amo ¿Me abandonas, amo?- la vampiresa observaba con horror la burla de su amo. Su amo que la rechazaba y la estaba abandonando a su suerte.

-Tengo que ir a por mi querido Reinfield, mi leal sirviente, cuya vida está en peligro. Eso es más importante-

Después de darse el gusto de restregarle en la cara su suerte, Alexander le da la espalda a Lucy otra vez y se marcha en medio de los ecos de sus pasos sobre las piedras, y como la neblina, la figura se desvanece en el aire.

* * *

_Nota: Estos fanfics. Lo que uno sube es en realidad el primer boceto de lo que uno escribe. Si fuera una novela estos bocetos pasarían por miles de revisiones y modificaciones. Pero ya qué, esto lo hace uno por diversión:) y la verdad es que no puedo trabajar tanto en ellos, jamás los terminaría XD_


	4. Chapter 4 - Conciliábulo diabólico

**Capítulo 4 - Conciliábulo diabólico**

El profesor Abraham Van Helsing era en realidad un cazador de vampiros.

Profundo conocedor de la criatura nosferatu, fue reclutado por la Orden del Dragón hacía un tiempo atrás, llevado a cometer numerosos crímenes relacionados con estas criaturas demoníacas, pero en los cuales muchos inocentes cayeron.

Víctima de sus propias acciones, el profesor fue castigado por la Orden y en secreto planeó una venganza que lo llevó a resucitar al nosferatu original, la criatura más antigua y peligrosa de la que se tuviera conocimiento.

Ahora allí sentado en aquella sala, Van Helsing lucía demacrado, cansado y débil, con un peso sobre sus hombros que apenas podía resistir. Nadie de aquella gente sospechaba que era él quien había traído al monstruo de vuelta.

Ahora Browning estaba muerto, ahora los dos niños vampiros estaban muertos también, porque él los mató. Y una estaca enorme, antigua y muy afilada esperaba escondida a que él diera con Alexander Grayson.

Pero nadie sabía aquel horror, su reputación llegaba nada más que hasta sus conocimientos del mundo oculto y las criaturas de la noche.

-¿Y bien, profesor?- un hombre vestido con túnica negra y morada esperaba la respuesta del profesor –Lady Jayne afirmaba que El Caído, _Drácula_, está aquí, que ha vuelto, que existe y que está detrás de esta nueva infección maldita que ha caído sobre Londres. Y ahora se sospecha que también a llegado a Whitby ¿Qué es lo que sabe sobre eso?-

-La señorita Jayne fue asesinada por él, y supongo que Browning también- Van Helsing ocultaba el rostro. Odió a La Orden por demasiado tiempo, y ahora estaba allí colaborando con ellos. Pero es que su vida estaba en terrible riesgo, la criatura que él mismo había traído de vuelta ahora estaba detrás de él. Y de _Drácula_ no se podría escapar.

-¿Quién?- inquirió el hombre incrédulo.

-Por El Hijo del Dragón, _Drácula_, señores- Van Helsing alzó la voz y cruzó la mirada con Jonathan Harker que estaba escondido en un rincón- Ha regresado, está aquí-

-Entonces asegura que ese ser de cuatro siglos de edad existe-

-Es el nosferatu original, señor Ruthford, existe, y sus creaciones las hemos visto nosotros con nuestros propios ojos- explicaba el profesor.

-Doctor, usted mismo sabe muy bien que el vampirismo tiene muchas raíces, no necesariamente tiene que ser verdad que ese monstruo exista y lo haya originado todo- habló otro hombre que no conocía.

-Ustedes deberían creer, ustedes lo crearon- Van Helsing torció el gesto.

-Eso también es un mito, doctor- Ruthford se lavó las manos –Decir que La Orden creó semejante monstruo-

Van Helsing se restregaba las manos, sentado incómodo en su silla.

-¿Usted lo ha visto, doctor?- preguntó otro de La Orden –¿Al nosferatu original?-

-He visto a Alexander Grayson- respondió Van Helsing.

-Oh… También piensa como Lady Jayne, entonces- alzó la ceja el señor Ruthford –Que ese Americano es Vlad Tepes. Pero Alexander Grayson está muerto, murió en la destrucción de su fábrica, al igual que su sirviente-

-Alexander Grayson no está muerto, y Reinfield…- Van Helsing se puso nervioso, había dejado el cuerpo de Renfield tirado en su laboratorio. Ahora no sabía por qué pensaban que había muerto junto con Grayson –No sé cómo pueden asegurar que está muerto también-

-Su cuerpo no aparece, debió quemarse en la explosión, al igual que Grayson-

A Van Helsing se le heló el alma, y le lanzó una mirada a Jonathan Harker.

-Usted también piensa que Grayson no sólo es un vampiro, señor Harker, sino que es el llamado _Drácula _¿No es así?- Ruthford clava los ojos en el hombre que permanece impasible en su rincón –Usted es un nuevo iniciado, el señor Browning lo trajo aquí-

-Alexander Grayson jamás fue lo que dijo ser, no era ningún Americano. Yo lo oí hablar con un extraño acento la última vez, antes de la explosión. No era Americano, su nombre no era Alexander Grayson. Alexander Grayson jamás existió- dijo Jonathan con firmeza.

-Que haya sido un fraude no significa que haya sido un vampiro, y mucho menos un mito, señor Harker- atacó Ruthford.

-Puede ser, pero en serio creo que el doctor Van Helsing tiene razones para pensar lo que piensa- defendió Harker.

Los hombres del conciliábulo murmuraron acaloradamente, poniendo impaciente al profesor.

-Profesor, usted tiene una historia con la Orden. Lo que haya pasado entre usted y Browning, ya quedó en el pasado- finalmente Ruthford se pone de pie y se pasea por la sala victoriosamente –Usted pruebe que Alexander Grayson sigue vivo, hay que comprobar que es lo que dice que es, y no poner en duda la reputación de La Orden otra vez, como ya hizo en el pasado. Si Alexander Grayson es El Hijo del Dragón, el renegado, entonces hay que exterminarlo. Pero por ahora ese trabajo es de usted, porque nosotros tenemos demasiados problemas aquí como para pensar en perseguir a un fantasma-

Al parecer ésa era la respuesta de La Orden. Sólo Van Helsing, porque era Van Helsing quien tenía el pellejo en peligro.

La Orden prácticamente le daba la espalda, otra vez. Acalorado el profesor se levanta de su silla y molesto sale de allí.

Jonathan Harker estaba en una encrucijada. Ahora no sabía si confiar en la afirmación de Van Helsing y darle la espalda a La Orden. Pero La Orden estaba dispuesta a exterminar, y si él resultaba un estorbo, lo quitarían del camino.

El joven muy preocupado sale a la calle, y sin rumbo sus pies lo guían hasta la casa de su Mina. Todavía amaba a Mina, y quería creer que Grayson estaba muerto, que el escollo ya no estaba en medio de ellos dos. Pero confiar en Van Helsing significaba lo contrario.

Solitario se quedó en medio de la calle, con miedo de acercarse a ella. Hacía mucho frío y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes. Llovería pronto.

Mina tal vez estaba en casa, o tal estaba en el consultorio del doctor donde había empezado trabajar. Deseaba verla otra vez, explicarle.

No se atrevió a acercarse. Pero no hizo falta que se moviera, la chica venía por la acera, directo hacia donde estaba él.

-Mina- la llamó. Y la mujer lo oye, y busca ente la gente quien la había llamado. Ahí estaba él con un enorme abrigo gris oscuro y un sombrero de copa.

Mina distingue quién es, y lo ignora.

-Mina… espera- el hombre se dirige a ella, cruzando la calle.

-No quiero verte. Vete- Mina se apresura en llegar a la casa.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que pasó, pero tú tienes que entender por qué lo hice-

Los dos llegan a la puerta, y ella no quiere verlo en lo absoluto.

-Te volviste un patán, Jonathan- le dijo ella.

-No, no es así. Lo de Lucy fue algo que nunca me perdonaré, pero estaba dolido, muy dolido, porque te amo. Y de resto, yo sólo traté de defenderte de un hombre peligroso. ¡Eso!- explicaba desesperado.

Mina se negaba a hablarle. Buscaba torpemente en su bolso la llave de la puerta, muy nerviosa.

-¿Que no ves? Tú sólo estás empeñada en defender a ese individuo. ¿No te das cuenta? Todo es por ese engaño, porque Alexander Grayson fue un engaño en todo-

-Jamás podré confiar en ti, Jonathan- le espetó ella.

-Pero sí en él- ataja él acaloradamente –Está muerto ¿Ahora qué harás?-

-No, Alexander no está muerto- Mina lo enfrenta y por defenderlo, comete una enorme imprudencia.

_¿No está muerto?_ Jonathan Harker se queda perplejo ante lo que le decía Mina. ¿Cómo sabe ella que Grayson no está muerto? Jonathan supo entonces que ella lo había visto recientemente.

Mina entra a la casa y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

No había manera de que Grayson sobreviviera a la explosión. Él lo vio, salvó a Mina y dejó a Alexander allí en aquel lugar, no pudo sobrevivir…

A no ser que fuera verdad lo que Van Helsing le había dicho.


	5. Chapter 5 - Solos tú y yo

**Capítulo 5 – Solos tú y yo**

Al cerrar la puerta, Mina se desploma consumida por una negra sombra. Ella sabía que Jonathan tenía razón.

Pero algo más allá de la razón era lo único que guiaría a Mina Murray de ahora en adelante.

* * *

No muy lejos de Londres, un sanatorio viejo y de pocos recursos atendía a los desdichados que no tenían a nadie, ni recursos y a veces ni nombre.

Después de la tragedia en Londres, el sanatorio que se especializaba en pacientes con enfermedades mentales, estaba recibiendo también a heridos y quemados.

El doctor Seward esa noche recibe a un extraño paciente. Era un corpulento hombre de color que habían traído gravemente herido, entre los muchos otros heridos que había dejado la explosión de la compañía Grayson. Por sobre todos los demás heridos, este hombre en particular llamaba su atención puesto que no era para nada un don nadie. Era un hombre de origen exótico y bien vestido, con un reloj de plata, y costosos anillos.

¿Qué hacía un hombre como aquel en su hospital? Allí sólo habían heridos que no tenían nada, a nadie que respondiera por ellos.

¿Sería aquel hombre alguno de los empleados de la fábrica Grayson? ¿Alguno importante? El doctor Seward sabía que no debía meterse con nada que viniera de la Compañía Grayson. Ahora estaba vetado todo lo que estuviera relacionado con eso.

Prefirió entonces no indagar. El desconocido era ahora una persona sin pasado, si es que lograba sobrevivir.

El doctor y varios de sus ayudantes acostaron al hombre en una cama aparte, le limpiaron la herida y lo curaron lo más que pudieron. Era una enorme puñalada lo que recibió el desdichado, de ser otro hombre hubiera muerto enseguida.

Ya en la madrugada, el paciente estaba solo, y el cuarto solamente tenía una puerta maciza y una pequeña ventana en lo alto que dejaba colar una tenue luz. Entonces fue cuando se aparecen un par de ojos luminosos entre los barrotes de aquella ventana, ojos que eran de un hombre que de alguna manera había llegado hasta allí en medio de una intensa neblina blanca.

El paciente había estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo, pero en ese momento abre los ojos.

Alexander Grayson quería saber quién le había hecho eso a Reinfield.

* * *

-Van Helsing…-

El hombre da un sobresalto. Se había quedado dormido al fin y ahora no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Estaba en su casa, sentado en su escritorio, y podía oler el ajo. Aún vestía la misma ropa del día anterior, de cuando estuvo en el conciliábulo.

-Van Helsing…-

Volvió a oír y con más claridad la voz, y se le heló la sangre. Era la voz que tanto temía oír, y que ya no tenía ningún acento Americano.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y no había nada. Su habitación era austera, y estaba decorada con ramilletes de ajo.

-Van Helsing…-

-Estás aquí, demonio, dime ¿Qué quieres?- con valor Van Helsing alza la voz -¿Qué quieres demonio? ¡Dime!-

Tenía la antigua estaca escondida allí cerca, y pensó en ir a buscarla.

-La Orden no te hizo caso ¿Verdad, Van Helsing?- le preguntó con burla la horrible voz. Y el profesor buscaba dónde estaba el ser, pero no veía nada. Agarró su crucifico, uno hecho de oro y bendecido por el cardenal mismo, que había espantado muchos vampiros en el pasado.

Salió de la habitación, y con paso firme recorre la casa. Tenía la firmeza del acero, aunque el miedo corriera por sus venas. Pero ya había enfrentado al Caído antes, así que sus manos no temblaban.

-La Orden tiene miedo, Abraham…- susurraba la voz con sorna –Ellos no quieren reconocer que yo estoy aquí. Eso es lo que pasa-

Van Helsing no le respondía al demonio.

-No van a aceptarlo- le canturreaba la voz.

Las luces apagadas tenían la casa envuelta en tinieblas, pero afuera había luna, y así fue como Van Helsing ve, a través de la ventana de la sala, el rostro demoníaco de Grayson.

-Gusto en verte otra vez, Van Helsing- lo saluda Alexander, con unos terribles ojos rojos iluminados y colmillos afilados en su sonriente boca. Estaba detrás de la ventana, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡ATRÁS!- instintivamente el profesor alza el crucifijo que brilla ante la luz de la luna –Vete demonio maldito, ¡Retrocede!-

Alexander desaparece de la ventana. Pero Van Helsing no se queda tranquilo, sigue recorriendo la casa con el crucifijo alzado, y sudando copiosamente.

-Tú no tienes poder aquí, _Drácula_ –decía el profesor. Por una de las ventanas de la entrada vio la figura negra del vampiro paseándose por fuera de su casa –No puedes conmigo-

-Estamos solos tú y yo- le informaba la voz de Grayson con mucha tranquilidad –Tú y yo, Van Helsing, solos tú y yo-

-¡Vete!. Aquí no puedes entrar, demonio- Van Helsing sonrió y le hablaba a la figura en la ventana -¿No ves que no has sido invitado?-

Silencio.

-No estás invitado- le dijo Van Helsing con claridad y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Y nada ocurrió.


	6. Chapter 6 - Las últimas palabras d Ilona

**Capítulo 6- Las últimas palabras de Ilona**

Jonathan Harker era ahora un miembro de La Orden del Dragón.

Su primer trabajo era ir a Whitby y atrapar al vampiro que aterrorizaba a la supersticiosa población. Debía irse de Londres y eso lo atormentaba, para él era como dejarle el campo libre a Alexander Grayson. ¿Amaba a Mina tanto como creía? Esa noche ahogaba sus pensamientos en alcohol, ignorando lo que ocurría no muy lejos, en la casa de Van Helsing.

Dejar a Mina allí sola y completamente libre a otro hombre era algo que su orgullo no podía hacer. Él no era un hombre malo, en un tiempo su futuro con Mina era promisorio y feliz. Pero algo había ocurrido, como si el destino huebira tomado las riendas de su vida y ahora fuera él sólo una marioneta.

No sabía el riesgo que corría, Jonathan aún era demasiado novato. Debía volvier a ver a Van Helsing después del encuentro con Mina, y decirle que ella había visto al "Americano" otra vez. Que estaba vivo.

Sorbió su último trago de brandy gruñendo para sí mismo y balbuceando _"vampiros, vampiros aquí entre nosotros". _Eso afirmaban la Orden y Van Helsing, sin embargo él no había visto nunca nada. Pero sí había visto a Alexander Grayson andar a plena luz del día, y mucha gente lo había visto.

No podía ser un vampiro, era simplemente un maldito estafador, pero humano después de todo.

Van Helsing ya no estaba razonando muy bien. El Holandés se había desviado demasiado de sus estudios científicos para meterse con lo oculto y lo sobrenatural, y ahora veía vampiros en todas partes. El profesor y la Orden estaban obsesionados con esos temas, pensaba Jonathan Harker demasiado confundido como para discernir algo más. Él no había visto nunca nada.

Ahora debía irse y dejar a Mina a merced de ese delincuente.

-Londres llena de vampiros ¡No puede ser verdad!- le dijo al barman al fin –Vampiros, señor ¿Lo cree? No hay tales monstruos sobrenaturales, lo que hay son seres humanos bárbaros, locos, desleales y criminales-

El hombre lo oyó pero no le hizo caso y siguió sirviendo a su alegre clientela.

Harker no tenía idea del peligro que corría. El vampiro estaba sediento de sangre y venganza, sin embargo esa noche, después de dejar frustrado la casa de Van Helsing, se fue a vagar por la noche, por los fríos y nublados bordes del Támesis, como lo hacía desde que Van Helsing lo trajo de nuevo a su maldita vida.

* * *

Y ese ser era una figura negra y nada más, triste, solitaria.

Los murciélagos revoloteaban cerca de él, los lobos aullaban, las ratas era sus amigas.

Y tenía hambre, pero Alexander no quería alimentarse, nunca más.

Sólo tenía el rostro de Mina suplicante y húmedo de lágrimas en la mente, lo último que había visto de ella, porque quería estar con él y nunca dejarlo.

Sí, ella era Ilona, pero una Ilona sin saber lo que él fue ni lo que él era ahora.

Los recuerdos lo atormentaban y quería morir pero no podía, en cambio tenía su vida eterna para recordar siempre el daño que había hecho y lo mucho que había herido a Ilona. No quería ver eso otra vez en Mina, Mina que era la reencarnación de su dulce esposa muerta por su culpa.

Pero lo último que vio de Ilona estaba allí cada vez que él y Mina estaban juntos, cada vez que la veía y deseaba convertirla en su esposa.

Cerró los ojos, pero eso no evitaba la terrible visión.

_-Vlad ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- _oyó su voz otra vez.

La visón sobrenatural del vampiro lo hacía tener la escena otra vez allí al alcance de su mano, como si se hubiera transportado al pasado de hacía cuatro siglos.

_-Dímelo tú, porque me condenan por todo lo que tú has hecho-_ decía con lágrimas en los ojos, y su rostr_o _estaba marchito y amoratado por el sufrimiento y la tortura.

_-Yo nunca quise herirte-_ decía él.

_-Pero lo hiciste. Yo no sabía cuán bárbaras eran tus acciones, Vlad- _ella no le daba cabida a sus excusas –_Ahora yo pago por todos tus pecados-_

_-Yo…- _él trataba de buscar las respuestas pero en ese momento no las tenía. Simplemente le hablaba con toda la dureza de un poderoso regente, como debía ser _–La vida es así, Ilona, hay cosas que uno debe hacer-_

_-No creí que fueras capaz-_ ella no era la misma persona, su rostro no era el dulce rostro de amor de su última noche juntos_ –No eres ese hombre que hacía dos noches yacía conmigo en nuestro lecho, cuando esos soldados irrumpieron…-_

_-Ilona- _él quería que se callara, sus palabras aguijoneaban su alma.

_-Ahora no sé cómo pude estar en ese lecho contigo-_ susurró terrible, ahogada de dolor.

_-¡No me juzgues tú también!-_ Vlad replicó herido y furioso. La muerte estaba a pocas horas, y no soportaba ahora el juicio de Ilona, un príncipe no podía aceptar eso, aunque su corazón le gritara que fuera diferente.

No se podía, y ya era tarde, los pasos de los soldados ya se acercaban, y entonces supo que la hora llegaba antes de lo que esperaban.

–_¡No me juzgues!-_ gritó.

_-Eres un monstruo-_

Y ésas fueron las últimas palabras de su amada. Y no pudo decir más nada, la arrancaron de su lado y la arrastraron a su inclemente muerte en la hoguera, por ser una hereje igual a él, por su culpa. Así la juzgaron.

Y Vlad el maldito fue obligado a verla morir, y nunca pudo redimirse.

Lo condenaron a llevar ese peso de consciencia por una vida eterna.

Entonces el castillo Transilvano desapareció de su vista y ahora estaba allí otra vez a orillas del Támesis y sediento de sangre, lleno de ira, dolor y venganza.


	7. Chapter 7 - El aullido de los lobos

**Capítulo 7 - El aullido de los lobos**

La luna llena brillaba sobre Londres, y los aullidos de los lobos se alzaban misteriosamente por entre la bruma blancuzca que recorría las desoladas callejuelas.

Aullidos horribles.

Mina desde su ventana los oía como si fueran presagios funestos al acecho. Nunca antes había deseado tanto tener a Alexander allí con ella como esa noche.

Su cuerpo ardía, no era la misma. No era la Mina tranquila y recatada de siempre, no, el aullido de los lobos despertaba su deseo. Su deseo y su miedo. Su miedo de recordar. Porque las noches traían a la mente de Wilhemina Murray los recuerdos de aquella mujer sin nombre, y si una cosa ella sabía de su misteriosa visión, era que no quería ser ella.

Mina no quería ser esa mujer, todo lo que siempre tuvo de ella fue dolor y pena. Ahora Alexander le decía que era ella, él sabía el secreto y ahora tenía mucho miedo.

Cerró la ventana pues ya no lo soportaba. Pero cerrar la ventana no impedía que siguiera oyendo a los lobos. Ni siquiera sabía si el zoológico de Londres tenía tales animales esos días.

Pero es que ya la realidad había dejado de ser realidad desde aquel día de la tragedia. Ella se preguntaba si las otras personas sentían lo mismo, o era sólo ella. Ahora el mundo era distinto, todo lo que una vez conoció ya no era: Lady Jayne había sido asesinada, la señora Westenra también, y posiblemente Lucy; el hombre con el que se iba a casar una vez era ahora un desconocido, su profesor también, y ambos le decían que el hombre maravilloso que ahora amaba y era su vida… era el peligro que agobiaba a toda Londres.

No se conocía, su mente le gritaba la razón_ "Es verdad. Alexander Grayson es extraño, Alexander Grayson no parece ni humano" _pero nada convencía a su corazón.

Quería estar con él y nada más.

Para colmo de males, aquellos días funestos, su pobre padre había caído enfermo otra vez y Mina estaba allí en esa casa sintiéndose el ser más solitario del mundo, como también lo era su amado nocturno. Solamente cuando él y ella estaban juntos ya no estaban más solos.

Y los aullidos no cesaban. Londres estaba aterrorizada, pero no precisamente Mina Murray.

Se paró de la cama al fin, llamaba por fuerzas desconocidas, y en vez de los guturales lamentos de animal, ella escuchaba era su nombre: _"Mina… Mina". _

Salió de la habitación con ropa de dormir nada más, una bata blanca fantasmal flotando a su alrededor y cruzó por el frente de donde yacía su pobre padre.

Sola, eso le dijo la oscuridad sobrecargada de macabros presagios, totalmente sola.

Afuera no había más que tinieblas, y unas húmedas calles empedradas vacías. Mina salió a la noche y se perdió entre el silencio.

* * *

El doctor Seward creía que lo había visto todo, pero encontrarse con su extraño paciente levantado y bien esa noche fue un impacto que no tenía razón. Creía que el hombre moriría, sin embargo allí estaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- habló con una voz que casi le tartamudea. Él estaba en la puerta y la cama estaba colocada al fondo bajo una pequeña ventana que dejaba colar luz en lo alto.

El hombre que tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana se volteó a mirar al doctor.

-Sí, señor, estoy bien- respondió.

El deber del doctor Seward era revisar a su paciente, ver como estaba la profunda herida que casi lo mata, así que se acercó.

-¿Recuerda por qué está aquí?-

El paciente de momento no recordó.

-Está herido, y por eso está aquí- le recordó el doctor - Soy el doctor Seward- se presentó con formalidad –Y usted…- quiso saber si el paciente sabía quién era.

-Soy Reinfield, doctor- el paciente sonrió-Llámeme Reinfield-

El doctor tenía intensiones de revisar cómo estaba la herida de Reinfield, pero algo hizo que se detuviera.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe, los poderes de mi amo me han salvado- fue lo que dijo el hombre con su tranquila sonrisa y mirada extraviada.

* * *

El río Támesis era como un enorme manchón negro en el paisaje. El frío abrumador y el hedor que emanaba de todas esas aguas ya empezaban a molestar a la señorita Murray que vagaba sin rumbo y desprovista de ropa apropiada.

Estaba desesperada, era una locura lo que hacía, el haber salido de su casa así. Estaba a merced del maniático que azotaba la ciudad, sería otra mujer más muerta en las estadísticas, como Lady Jayne y la señora Westenra. Mina esperaba con resignación el hallazgo del cuerpo horriblemente atormentado de su amiga Lucy.

-Dios mío- lloró al fin, perdida en ese mundo de tinieblas, pues ya se imaginaba muerta al como Lucy - ¿Dónde estás, Alexander?-

Le hablaba a la niebla, a la soledad de las calles, a la nada.

-Aquí estoy, mi amada-

Y hubo la respuesta, aunque Mina creyó que era su imaginación. No podía ser verdad.

Entonces apareció la figura, grácil y esbelta apoyada contra uno de los faroles de gas a su vista. Y ya no hubo más aullidos de lobos. Mina lo vio y supo que era real, que en realidad estaba allí, y corrió a sus brazos.

Bajo la luna y a orillas del Támesis se encontraron los dos y él la abrazó, su cuerpo frío y desprovisto de protección.

-Sé que has pensado que estás sola- Alexander le habló al oído –Pero yo siempre, siempre, Mina, estoy cerca de ti-

Desesperados sus labios se encontraron en un beso de amor que secó todas las lágrimas de ella. El poder de Alexander era embriagador, Mina se sentía totalmente poseída.

Había dejado incluso a su padre por estar con él, porque lo necesitaba.

-Mina, Mina oíste mi llamado- susurraba su voz tranquilizadora. Él era tan etéreo que Mina creía que estaba en un sueño.

Ella se apretaba a él, con los ojos cerrados, temiendo que si lo soltaba se le desaparecería.

-No tengas miedo, mi amada. Los Hijos de la Noche…- Alexander sonaba soñador, y sus ojos brillaban como los de los lobos, pero Mina no podía verlo-Hacen una gran música. No les temas-

Ella tenía poca ropa, y el frío la hacía temblar. Alexander la cubrió con su capa y así Mina no tembló más.

-Oh Mina- susurró con una voz parecida a la del viento -¿Recuerdas, Mina?- necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber si Ilona estaba allí.

Pero no recordaba nada todavía. Mientras la apretaba contra sí, Alexander temía ahora que Mina recordara quien fue. Tal vez era mejor enterrar aquel pasado de una vez, y comenzar de nuevo, una vida fresca, nueva … _"y sobrenatural" _legritó una voz desde el mundo de los espíritus.

Alexander intentaba callar inútilmente esa voz, pero no podía. Era a veces incontrolable el vivir siendo un hombre, y un animal a la vez que luchaba contra una maldición.

Así como estaba Mina no podía ver el rostro que Alexander, que estaba encendido con una luz voraz en sus pupilas. La sed de sangre brillaba en esos ojos, y bajo los labios ocultaba los afilados colmillos que el hambre maldita había hecho salir.


	8. Chapter 8 - Una sombra sobre Londres

**Capítulo 8 – Una sombra sobre Londres**

-Doctor Van Helsing-

Alguien tocaba enérgicamente la puerta de la sala haciendo en eco en la enorme y austera vivienda.

-Doctor Van Helsing-

Al reconocer la voz de quien llamaba, el hombre ya no tiene miedo y acude a abrir.

Mina Murray se queda algo perpleja cuando al fin le abren la puerta: La casa estaba totalmente oscura a pesar de la luz del día, apestaba a ajo, y había crucifijos en todas partes. Y como si no fuera poco, su profesor estaba allí con un aspecto como nunca lo había visto.

Abraham Van Helsing siempre había sido un ejemplo de cordura y profesionalismo, tanto que ella dudaba que todos esos rumores que vinculaban al profesor con el ocultismo, y las ciencias sobrenaturales fueran verdad.

Parecía que toda la locura que se había adueñado de Londres y sus vidas últimamente estaba reflejada en la figura del profesor Van Helsing.

-¡Mina!- exclamó el hombre con una exhalación -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Lo ha visto? Es eso-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?- ella sacudió la cabeza sin comprender, pero no le prestó mucha atención –Profesor, es mi padre-

Van Helsing tardó un poco en asimilar lo que le decía. Solamente veía a Alexander Grayson acechando detrás de la figura de Mina.

-Profesor, tiene que venir a ver a mi padre. Está muy enfermo y yo no sé…- ella ignoraba todo eso. Ignoraba el hecho de que a nadie parecía importarle sus problemas.

-Dígame, Mina ¿Ha visto a Grayson otra vez? ¡Debe decirme!-

-No estoy aquí hablando de Alexander Grayson- finalmente ella suena algo molesta –Es mi padre que…-

-¿Qué le ha hecho a su padre?-

Ignorando el hecho de que el profesor no la invitaba a pasar a su casa, Mina intenta entender la actitud de Van Helsing.

-Nadie le ha hecho nada, le he dicho que está enfermo y que yo he tratado de…- le explica otra vez.

Con ojos muy abiertos el profesor observa a Mina alarmado. Mientras eso, ella nota que de su cuello cuelga un hermoso crucifijo de oro que brilla con apenas un rastrojo de luz.

-¿"Enfermo"? ¿Estás segura, Mina? ¿Estás segura de que nadie lo ha visitado?- las enigmáticas palabras del profesor la molestaban aún más.

-¿De qué habla? profesor ¿Qué le ha pasado?- ella echó un vistazo a toda la casa que estaba totalmente distinta a como la vio la última vez -Usted es un médico, usted ha sido mi tutor todo este tiempo, y ahora me sale con eso cuando le digo que mi padre ha enfermado y que necesito su ayuda-

Entristecido el profesor baja la mirada.

-Señorita Mina, lo que ha pasado conmigo es que está aquí Alexander Grayson-

-Otra vez con eso. Usted, Jonathan, todos- le replica ella molesta –Lo culpan de todo. ¿Ahora también lo culpa de la enfermedad de mi padre?-

Van Helsing no le respondió con palabras pero sí con la mirada. Finalmente decide atender el pedido de la señorita Murray.

-Tiene razón, debo verlo urgentemente… pues hay cosas que hay que descartar- le dijo al fin mientras se vuelve para buscar un abrigo y su maletín, y Mina lo notó extremadamente cansado y acabado.

* * *

Si Jonathan Harker hubiera sabido lo de la enfermedad del señor Murray, no se hubiera marchado de Londres. Pero le tenía miedo a La Orden del Dragón, tenía la seguridad de que Ruthford era peor que Browning.

Ruthford no lo pensaría dos veces antes de someterlo a la espada ante cualquier error.

Muy a su pesar dejaba a Mina sola a merced de Grayson, y eso le pesaba, pero había algo más que manejaba sus acciones, y tal vez entendería pronto qué.

Ahora viaja en aquel lúgubre tren hasta Whitby con un destino incierto. Ocultaba su maletín ante las miradas curiosas de los pasajeros allí presentes, muchos de ellos campesinos supersticiosos, que de paso estaban todos muy alterados por la ola de rumores de que corrían desde hacía días por todo el lugar. Vampiros, monstruos, lobos demoníacos, todo eso estaba apareciendo en reportajes sensacionalistas de periódicos de poca reputación.

Y él estaba allí con su maletín para precisamente comprobar eso, después de todo ahora era un guardián de la Cristiandad contra la herejía y las acechanzas del demonio.

De abogado había pasado a ser eso, pero nadie debía saberlo.

El tren hizo una parada y Jonathan, distraídamente, se baja a dar una vuelta cerca y tomar algo pues aún le quedaba parte del trayecto. El pequeño hotel cerca de la estación le resultaba bastante tenebroso, aunque tal vez era él al que todo le resultaba tenebroso últimamente.

El lugar donde había tomado asiento apestaba a ajo y la mujer que lo atendió estaba cargada de crucifijos, llevaba como tres, de diversos tamaños, así que Jonathan no pudo evitar entablar una conversación con ésta.

-Sí, señor, soy una gran devota- le comentó la mujer a propósito de los crucifijos –Y el ajo ahuyenta a ciertos individuos-

-Ahuyenta a vampiros ¿No? – Jonathan se lo directo que era al hablar del asunto con extraños, fue directo y no se anduvo con rodeos al igual que la otra noche en el bar. Estaba desesperado.

-Sí, señor, aunque yo estoy con Dios, nuestro Señor…- ella no duda en responder y se santigua enérgicamente.

-¿Hay vampiros por aquí? ¿Usted cree en las habladurías que se han levantado últimamente, señora?-

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba ante alguien que no se burlaba ni consideraba meras supersticiones aquellas cosas.

-Cuídese, mi señor. De verdad se lo recomiendo-

Acto seguido se despojó de uno de sus crucifijos y se lo entregó al joven.

-Por favor, debe llevar uno de estos, y nunca se lo quite- le dijo con extrema fe y extendiendo su mano temblorosa hacia él.

Con un estremecimiento, Jonathan acepta el crucifijo y se lo pone alrededor del cuello. Y ya era hora de que su tren partiera otra vez, así que terminó su comida y paga a la mujer, que lo observa marcharse con rostro angustiado.

La llegada a Whitby no se hizo esperar, y mientras el tren se detenía, Jonathan Harker recordaba las vacaciones que él y Mina pasaron en casa de los Westenra no hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Ahora todo aquello parecía una vida paralela que jamás existió.

Se hospedaría en alguna posada, y emprendería el espantoso trabajo que le encomendó La Orden del Dragón.

* * *

A plena luz día, Londres parecía una ciudad menos terrible. Sin embargo reinaba una soledad inusual, como si la ciudad entera hubiera sido poseída por alguna fuerza sobrenatural.

Era la sombra de _Drácula_, sobre toda Londres.

Van Helsing agradecía cada día de su vida que sus experimentos con Grayson hubieran fallado. Dios no lo hubiera perdonado por haber dado semejante maldición al mundo de hacer que los vampiros pudieran andar bajo la luz del sol.

Jamás se lo hubiera perdonado a sí mismo. De todos sus pecados, ése hubiera sido el peor.

Le dijo a Mina que solamente podía salir de su casa de día, de ahora en adelante no saldría nunca de noche.

Mina estaba cada vez más extraña. Él debía cuidar a su querida pupila pues había comprobado que todavía no era muy tarde: Grayson no le había dado el Beso de Sangre todavía.

Pero mucho se temía que si Mina no lo escuchaba, eso ocurría pronto.

-Escúcheme mi querida Mina- el profesor se veía a penas iluminado por la luz de las velas, inclinado sobre el señor Murray que descansaba en su cama tranquilamente –Usted me importa, por lo tanto le pido que nunca más se acerque a Grayson-

-Profesor- Mina se alzó orgullosa frente a él –Yo lo amo y él me ama. Es hora de aceptar que seré su esposa-

A Van Helsing se le resbalaron de las manos su termómetro y estetoscopio ante aquella declaración.

-Usted no sabe lo que dice, no sabe quién es Alexander Grayson- le dijo con expresión severa.

-Todos ustedes ya me han dicho de todo sobre él, que es un fraude, me insinúan incluso...- y se le quebró la voz de dolor, pero no lloró -que es un asesino-

Sin embargo Van Helsing estaba más preocupado por examinar al señor Murray, inusualmente muy preocupado: Le revisó el cuello… No tenía ninguna marca.

-Dígame, profesor Van Helsing ¿Qué es lo que les pasa con Alexander Grayson? Dígame qué es lo que sabe de él, de una vez por todas- exigía la mujer con los puños apretando su vestido.

-¡Oh Gracias a Dios Todopoderoso!- exclamó el profesor en voz alta como si se quitara un gran peso de encima.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi padre está bien?-

Van Helsing se ensombreció otra vez.

-El nosferatu no ha venido por él al menos- susurró el profesor y la miró la severidad, como si estuviera respondiendo su pregunta anterior.

-El… ¿Nosferatu?-

Mina se quedó de piedra ante aquella palabra, y el corazón le latía muy fuerte como si supiera a quién se refería el profesor.


	9. Chapter 9 - Cazador y presa

**Capítulo 9 - Cazador y presa**

Mina observaba al doctor Van Helsing en silencio mientras éste examinaba con detenimiento al debilitado señor Murray. La habitación estaba a media luz y sus rostros los iluminaba apenas una pequeña lámpara de aceite colocada en la mesa.

Finalmente Van Helsing decide hablar:

-Es extraño- musitó colocando su maletín en el sillón y abriéndolo para guardar ya todos sus instrumentos –Su padre parece tener todos los síntomas del cólera, pero no siente ninguna molestia-

-Lo sé, precisamente por eso acudí a usted, profesor. ¿Tiene mi padre cólera o no? Tiene terribles ataques, como si una fiebre espantosa lo agobiara, sin embargo su temperatura no es alta- la joven estaba parada junto a la ventana cerrada con pesadas cortinas –Por favor, siéntese- le señala otra silla apostada frente al armario.

Van Helsing alzó el rostro con sorpresa, pero atendió a su petición.

-Es extraño, lo sé… pero…- el hombre se sienta junto al enfermo y estudia el apaciguado dormir del que una vez fuera su amigo.

-¿Pero qué?- ella insistió y no dejaría que el profesor se marchara sin responderle sus preguntas –Me habló de un _nosferatu. _Ahora, ¿qué tiene que ver esa criatura con todo esto? Dígamelo-

-En Suramérica, señorita Murray, existe una especie de murciélago que se alimenta de sangre, el vampiro…- Van Helsing empezó su relato con aire ausente –Cuando estuve por allá, una yegua que yo tenía empezó a debilitarse paulatinamente… El pobre animal sufrió mucho, cuando al fin descubrimos que tenía mordidas en el cuello… Esos enormes murciélagos le estaban chupando la sangre. Por la noches el vampiro muerde a sus víctimas, por lo general al ganado, y les extrae la sangre poco a poco. Muchas veces la víctima no se da cuenta, pero empieza a padecer ciertos síntomas- y entonces Van Helsing dirigió la mirada hacia el señor Murray.

-Y con eso quiere decir que tal vez un murciélago vampiro ha venido a morder a mi padre…-

-No. Lo revisé muy bien y no tiene ninguna señal de haber sido mordido. Además, no hay tales murciélagos aquí en Inglaterra-

Recostándose cansadamente de su silla, Van Helsing se quita los lentes para limpiarlos y clava sus ojos sobre la joven.

-No hay tales animales, pero sí los hay con forma humana, señorita Murray-

Mina bufó.

-Eso es un nosferatu, un vampiro con forma humana que se alimenta de sangre humana. Y algunos de nosotros tenemos la prueba de su existencia-

Por un momento Mina pensó que el profesor había perdido la seriedad, o la cabeza.

-Me está asustando profesor- le advirtió la joven –Yo sé lo que es un nosferatu, pero no veo por qué me dice esos cuentos de gitanos en momentos en que estoy tan angustiada-

Incómoda, Mina comienza a pasearse por toda la habitación.

-Porque usted no quiere escuchar-

Ella, silenciosa, evadía su mirada.

-No sabe el peligro que corre- prosiguió él - Pero como usted misma me ha dicho, la verdad hay que decirla. No se puede seguir con el rodeo-

-Están todos ensañados en contra del hombre que amo. Sólo porque dejé a Jonathan por él- y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero Van Helsing no podía verla –Nos amamos profesor, la verdad tiene que decirse, sin más rodeos-

-Ese hombre que dices amar ahora, Mina, murió hace cuatro siglos- Van Helsing soltó aquello como un disparo y se coloca los lentes otra vez.

Mina lo escuchó en silencio, y en medio de la habitación en penumbras apenas se le veía el rostro.

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que me está diciendo?- dice al fin, y al ver la mirada severa y segura del profesor añade –Usted, un académico en el que tenía puesta toda la fe del mundo. Me está diciendo que tanto usted como yo, y muchos otros, hemos estado hablando, tocando, relacionándonos con un hombre muerto-

-Un no-muerto, señorita- le aclara - Y como mi mejor estudiante, una mujer con visión, le estoy diciendo todo esto. Porque sé que no tiene la mente cerrada-

Ante el silencio de Mina, Van Helsing prosigue.

-Se lo tengo que decir, usted me obliga. Porque sé que lo ha vuelto a ver después de nuestra última conversación. Los vampiros existen y son seres nacidos del mal y destinados a hacer el mal, son fuertes y poderoso. Alexander Grayson no puede salir de día, por eso solamente lo vemos de noche. La luz del sol lo mataría. Tampoco puede un vampiro entrar a una casa sin ser invitado. No tolera los crucifijos, Dios es su mayor enemigo. No soporta el ajo…- y la charla seguía y Mina se inquieta aún más, porque todo lo que Van Helsing le decía encaja, y explicaba muchas cosas de Alexander–Se puede aparecer donde y cuando quiere, y puede cambiar a la forma de un animal, un murciélago, un lobo, o de niebla. De hecho, usted misma vio su sangre, en mi laboratorio ¿Se acuerda?-

A Mina se le fue la respiración, se sentía como si hubiera caminado kilómetros, y recordaba muy bien aquella muestra de sangre tan extraña a la que se refería el profesor, y un estremecimiento casi la hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Cómo puede Alexander Grayson estar muerto?- musitaba si aire – No es posible...- y sentía un enorme vacío en su estómago y estaba algo mareada.

-Alexander Grayson no- la corrigió el profesor - sino el hombre que se hace pasar por ese Americano. Y no es Americano, nació hace cuatro siglos en Transilvania-

Era demasiado para procesar, la mente de la joven iba a explotar. El profesor parecía más serio y cuerdo que nunca, no sabía qué creer, siempre había respetado a Abraham Van Helsing como a nadie, pero ahora….

-Usted parece conocerlo bien…- dijo tristemente. Tenía en la mente a Alexander, siempre apareciendo de noche, colándose en las habitaciones, tan sobrenatural, tan etéreo. Y la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer que él decía que era. Todo lo que ella veía y se negaba a aceptar como algo aterrador. Ya no lo soportaba.

-Sí, lo conozco…- Van Helsing no iba a decirle a nadie que fue él quien lo trajo a la vida de nuevo- desgraciadamente. También lo conocían Browning y Lady Jayne, por eso murieron. Es aquel vaivoda Drácula que luchó contra los Turcos, un guerrero valiente y un príncipe. Pero que fue maldecido-

Van Helsing no sabía cuánto estaba abusando de la tolerancia de Mina, era demasiada información para ella.

-No sólo estoy descubriendo cosas de Alexander, sino también de usted, profesor. Está casi en el mismo nivel que él- ella sonó profundamente decepcionada, porque todos le habían ocultado lo que en realidad eran. Todos, Jonathan, Van Helsing y, con el dolor de su corazón, también Alexander - Resulta que ahora es más de lo que decían los rumores, es un conocedor de las criaturas siniestras de la noche que afirma existen tal como existe la ciencia. Es un hereje, profesor Van Helsing- puntualizó. Ahí estaba su tutor hablándole de vampiros con la misma certeza con que hablaba de anatomía.

-Así es. Y soy un cazador de seres demoníacos y a éste… a éste lo vengo cazando desde hace tiempo- suspiró atormentado por el recuerdo de la vez en que resucitó al monstruo.

Él resucitó a Drácula, así que él destruiría a Drácula también.

-No entiendo ¿Qué hace aquí él?- todo le daba vueltas a la joven y el dolor que le apretaba el pecho era insoportable. Todas esas noches en brazos de él, y jamás le dijo nada de su naturaleza espantosa ¿Qué podía pensar de Alexander ahora? Sus sentimientos eran un mar de confusión. Y ¡La mujer de sus sueños, la mujer que ella era en sus sueños era la esposa de aquel príncipe Transilvano!

Era verdad, terriblemente verdad todo. Mina sabía que descubriría lo que era Alexander, pero esperaba que fuera él mismo quien se lo contara.

Y no fue así.

-Es una larga historia y creo que no soy yo quien deba decirle- el profesor notó la gran pena que había caído sobre Mina, y se sintió que otra vez era un verdugo - Lo que debo decirle es que esa criatura no es un hombre, es un no-muerto, un depredador sanguinario y demoníaco, y ya le dije, fue quien mató a Lady Jayne, y a todos esos que aparecen muertos en circunstancias misteriosas. Ese vampiro busca sangre de mujeres hermosas, las posee, y de seguro que usted está en la lista para ser su próxima víctima-

Había hablado demasiado, la joven estaba desolada. Van Helsing debía marcharse, así que se pone de pie y se le acerca.

-Mi querida Mina, la aprecio, y la protegeré de Alexander Grayson. Yo voy a cazarlo y a destruirlo, ésa es mi misión-

Pero aquellas palabras no eran consuelo para Wilhemina Murray, aquellas palabras eran puñales ardientes que se clavaban en su corazón.


	10. Chapter 10 - Encuentros

**Capítulo 10 – Encuentros**

Desde que Jonathan Harker se había unido a La Orden del Dragón su alma se encontraba dividida en dos. La primera noche en Whitby fue atormentado por incesantes pesadillas y no sabía si estando lejos de Londres podría estar a salvo del vampiro.

Prefería dudar de Van Helsing y de todo el mundo antes que creer que Alexander Grayson era una criatura de la noche que podría muy bien aparecerse allí en su habitación y matarlo como a una mosca.

Se estaba comportando como el cobarde que Mina había dicho que era.

Y no podía dormir, su maletín descansaba al lado de la cama y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Cualquier criatura de la noche podría aparecerse allí, de hecho, y ni siquiera el maletín podría salvarlo. A esas horas de la noche cualquier cosa le resultaba creíble así que el joven prefirió ponerse de pie y tomar el maletín para estudiar su contenido.

Tal vez era mejor enfrentar la realidad a quedarse allí consumido por su imaginación.

* * *

El reloj de la plaza marcada las cuatro de la mañana, las calles exhumaban bruma blancuzca y fría. Las botas de Jonathan Harker hacían eco sobre las piedras, y resonaron por un largo trecho hasta que tocaron los terrenos que bajaban hasta el cementerio.

Estaba loco, totalmente loco. No hacía mucho sus días transcurría tras un escritorio bien organizado lleno de papeles y ahora era un vagabundo nocturno que espiaba cementerios en busca de demonios imaginarios. Sin embargo el crucifijo que le había regalado la mujer de la taberna no lo soltaba por nada del mundo.

Se rio de sí mismo, y de todos los locos de La Orden, y bajó la colina para darse una vuelta por el susodicho cementerio. Unos perros aullaron en la lejanía pero él no les hizo el mínimo caso. Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, reflexionando y poniendo ideas en orden. Pero aquel lugar no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto… las noticias de los niños muertos, de las cosas que lo habían llevado a él allí le enfriaban el alma.

Jonathan intentaba reírse de todo pero no podía, tenía miedo.

¿Estaría Mina con él? Pensó y se le retorcieron las entrañas, imaginando a su Mina en los brazos de Alexander Grayson que tenía el aspecto de sus pesadillas: un monstruo con sanguinarios ojos rojos.

Estupideces de Van Helsing, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza, y ahora estaba poseso por las supersticiones de todo el mundo.

No caminó mucho cuando se sintió como en un sueño, y entonces en medio del cementerio se encuentra con una hermosa mujer, que era como una mancha blanca en el paisaje mortuorio.

No se asustó, al contrario, se sintió muy atraído.

La mujer notó su presencia y suelta una risita traviesa. Era aquel un joven apuesto y eso le gustaba, así que se acercó.

Era mágico, el joven no podía moverse, no podía huir. En medio de un tenebroso cementerio se encontraba con una mujer que creía muerta. Jonathan no podía creer que estaba viendo a Lucy Westenra caminando por el cementerio en plena madrugada. Las malditas pesadillas se hacían realidad. Y no podía huir.

La bella señora lo reconoció enseguida y se echó a reír:

-Jonathan Harker ¡Mi querido Jonathan!- rio con una horrible voz–Vaya cosa extraña encontrarte por aquí-

Él no decía nada, debía estar soñando o bajo el influjo de algún alucinógeno.

-Mi amor- ella se le acercó seductora, y estaba realmente muy hermosa.

-Lucy- balbucea tratando de recobrar la compostura –Creí que, de hecho, todos creíamos que… que… estabas muerta-

La mujer se echó a reír.

-Mi amor, eres mío-

Jonathan retrocede, resistiéndose al impulso de besarla, pero recordó lo que lo había llevado allí, y llevaba puesto el crucifijo el cual brilló con la luz de la luna.

Al ver aquella joya Lucy se espanta de tal manera que su rostro se vuelve una máscara infernal, y los colmillos afilados demostraron al incrédulo Harker que estaba ante un vampiro.

* * *

En algún momento de alguna noche, el señor Murray había visto algo horroroso. Ahora ya no podía distinguir cuál era la realidad y cuál había sido la pesadilla.

Había visto a un ser espantoso entrar a su casa de noche para visitar a su hija. Y el ser estaba envuelto en llamas infernales y se convertía en murciélago.

Otras veces era un lobo bestial el que entraba a su casa y se llevaba a su hija Mina entre sus fauces mientras él no podía hacer nada.

Estaba extremadamente preocupado, porque estaba perdiendo a su hija. Las pesadillas significaban eso, y él no podía hacer nada. Y desde entonces estaba paralizado y sin voz.

Algo lo había paralizado para siempre.

Lo que había llegado a su casa, invitado por todos, había sellado su destino de esa manera cruel para que no pudiera interceder ni evitar lo que estaba marcado desde el día en que Vlad e Ilona se juraron amor eterno.

Desde entonces nunca más pudo parase de la cama y su corazón latía cada vez menos.

Y menos y menos.

Cuando Alexander Grayson regresa, encuentra a Mina sentada al lado de la cama de su padre. Como una sombra entra a la habitación y presiente la negra y pesada presencia de la muerte.

-Lo siento mucho- susurra.

Mina estaba distante y no se movía en lo absoluto.

-Yo siempre quise encontrar la cura para la muerte…- al fin murmura en voz baja, ahogada en dolor. La llegada de Alexander no causaba nada en ella.

-No hay nada que yo pueda hacer- proseguía él sin atreverse a acercarse más –Lo siento mucho, en verdad-

-De hecho, tú sí puedes hacer algo, Alexander- Mina al fin voltea sus ojos y la mirada de ambos se encuentran.

Ante eso, él retrocede como impulsado por algún impacto, pero no dice nada.

-Yo sé lo que eres-

Se quedó estupefacto. Cuando creía que a su edad ya nada lo sorprendía: Mina lo sorprendía.

Tranquila, ella deja de mirarlo y vuelve su atención hacia el hombre tendido en la cama.

-Siempre supe que eras diferente- agregaba y luego soltó con pesar -Esperaba que fueras tú quien me lo contara todo acerca de ti, pero tú jamás me lo dijiste-

-Sabes lo que soy...- él todavía no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Me lo dijo Van Helsing, me abrió los ojos al fin. Porque yo me negaba a verlo-

Los ojos del vampiro flamearon y sus labios se crisparon de rabia al oír aquel nombre maldito.

-Ese Holandés miserable. Mina, es un desgraciado. No te imaginas lo que ha hecho- masculló.

-Y resulta que tú también lo conoces bastante bien- Mina le habló con severidad. De repente, su ira se esfuma y nada más queda la tristeza –Creí que se habían conocido cuando yo los presenté. Pero ya me di cuenta que no, que yo era quien vivía en un mundo de mentiras-

-Tenemos mucho que hablar Mina, mucho- Alexander bajó el tono muy avergonzado por irrespetar la memoria del señor Murray con su enojo –Pero no es momento para eso ahora-

-No lo es- entonces Mina se pone de pie y ya no soportaba tratar a Alexander como un extraño, como a un agresor. Estaba ante el cuerpo de su padre y la desolación acababa con cualquier otro sentimiento–Me dejó sola en este mundo-

-No estás sola, nunca lo estarás- él quería abrazarla, pero no podía. No se le acercaba –Yo…-

-Y dime ¿Cómo crees que yo pueda aceptar a alguien como tú, si estás muerto desde hace siglos- cuando ella lo miró otra vez, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Era demasiado cruel, Alexander no se esperaba eso esa noche.

-Eres un monstruo, Alexander- soltó Mina.

¡Las mismas palabras de Ilona! Alexander retrocedió fulminado por esas palabras. Era como estar ante Ilona la noche en que fueron separados cruelmente.

-Yo soy un monstruo cuando no te tengo a mi lado- el vampiro se acercó al fin -¿No ves que te necesito? No me dejes, o mi maldición me hará exterminar a todo ser viviente que encuentre en mi camino.

Mina estaba demasiado confundida como para sentir algo. Y Alexander no podía decirle más nada porque enseguida presiente que no estaban solos en aquella casa.

El vampiro se pone alerta, sus sentidos se habían quedado aturdidos ante el descubrimiento de Mina. Pero no estaban solos en la casa y ahora Alexander voltea para ver a la persona que estaba en la habitación continua y que ahora venía justo por atrás de él.

-¡Mina!- exclama perplejo, porque ella no le dijo nada, y ahora era muy tarde, un hombre se aparece por la puerta de la habitación y desde ese momento una enorme debilidad se adueña por completo de él.

-Atrás, demonio- dice la conocida voz con inusual tranquilidad y lo que llevaba en su mano brilla en la oscuridad.

Los ojos del vampiro se encienden pues lo que brillaba delante de él era un crucifijo de oro.


	11. Chapter 11 - Compasión traicionera

**Capítulo 10- Compasión traicionera**

Van Helsing entró a la habitación y se puso frente a Mina mientras Alexander Grayson caía al suelo como impactado por un rayo. No era el crucifijo precisamente lo que lo había debilitado, era el hecho de que creía que Mina lo había traicionado.

Oculta detrás de la espalda de Van Helsing, la joven estaba totalmente perturbada. Ella no quería eso, pero no era dueña de sus acciones.

Su padre había muerto, se había enterado de que el hombre que amaba era un vampiro y estaba envuelta medio de un mundo absurdo de demonios, maldiciones y fuerzas sobrenaturales y su mente no podía trabajar bien. No era dueña de sus actos, y en esos momentos estaba bajo la influencia de Van Helsing.

-Atrás, demonio- el hombre tenía el crucifijo firme en su mano, y en la otra llevaba otra cosa que Mina no distinguía –¡Regresa al infierno de donde saliste, nosferatu. Te lo ordeno en el nombre de Dios!-

Y el vampiro comenzó a retorcerse como si se quemara por dentro. Mina tapaba su boca para no gritar, y se aferraba a la espalda de Van Helsing enfermizamente.

-Mataste a mi padre- decía histérica, y se refería a él; creía firmemente que su padre había muerto por la influencia maligna del vampiro. Pero no soportaba ver que aquel hombre que ella conoció, impecable en sus maneras, en sus ropas, en su educación, estaba ahora allí en el piso como un animal: lo veía como realmente era, una criatura no-humana.

Sentía una enorme pena por él y eso le confirmaba que a pesar de todo... lo amaba.

-Cazador ingenuo- habló el vampiro entre gorjeos y gruñidos –Crees que esa baratija me va a destruir. Nadie ha podido destruirme . Nadie ni nada- y luego sus ojos se clavaron en ella, escondida detrás de Van Helsing y entonces supo que Mina Murray no quería destruirlo, lo vio en sus ojos, en sus lágrimas: ella sólo estaba confundida. Y se sintió más aliviado. Entonces Van Helsing hizo un movimiento y Mina vio que había sacado a la luz el objeto punzante y grande que llevaba en la otra mano, y con eso planeaba atacar a Alexander….

Fue muy poco lo que vio de la estaca, el vampiro se alzó en ese momento y su capa negra lo cubrió todo y cuando Van Helsing se abalanzó sobre él, desapareció.

Había huido y lo último que vio fue la mano de Mina Murray sosteniendo a la de Van Helsing armada con la estaca. Ella había evitado el ataque, ella había hecho que tuviera tiempo de huir. Ella lo salvó.

* * *

Lo que sintió Jonathan Harker fue una tristeza profunda. Ver en lo que había convertido Lucy Westenra era demasiado penoso incluso para alguien como él.

No hizo nada, al contrario, se cubrió el crucifijo que atormentaba a la criatura y alivió su sufrimiento.

La vampiresa había retrocedido espantada y se cubría el rostro con las manos, pero al ocultarse el objeto sagrado, ella pudo recuperar la compostura.

Volvió a ser bella.

-Lucy, estás muy hermosa- Jonathan permanecía parado sobre una lápida rota y enterrada casi en su totalidad, y no huyó. Lucy Westenra torció el gesto con extrañeza pero no se le acercó, entonces fija su atención en el maletín que llevaba Harker.

-Yo sé lo que llevas allí- la mujer se estremeció y luego gimió como un espíritu –Oh Jonathan, viniste a cazarme-

-Yo…- tartamudeó el joven –Yo te creía muerta. Yo no creía que esto fuera posible- explicaba y era honesto –La Orden del Dragón…-

La sed de sangre era imperiosa en Lucy pero ella sólo quería llorar. Ver a Jonathan le traía montones de recuerdos. Y entonces supo que una vez amó a Mina Murray.

-¿Y qué es de la vida de mi querida Mina? ¡Oh Mina!- el rostro de Lucy se empañó.

-Ella está perdida por culpa de Alexander Grayson. Y dime, Lucy, él te hizo esto ¿Verdad?- atacó Jonathan –Él es el vampiro responsable de todo esto. Dime-

-El amo- fue lo que dijo Lucy -¡Oh Jonathan! ¡El amo me abandonó! Él me creó y luego me abandonó ¡Qué miserable criatura soy!-

Jonathan Harker estaba viendo confirmado todo, absolutamente todo. Al principio estuvo embrutecido, pero respiró profundo y se mantuvo firme, y el silencio del cementerio comenzaba a llenarse de los sonidos del amanecer.

-Lucy, yo no quisiera hacerte daño, lamento muchísimo todo esto- él se compadeció de la criatura. Pero se estaba confiando demasiado.

-Mírame, Jonathan, yo maté a mi madre, yo maté a todos esos niños- Lucy se acercó a él con ternura –Mira lo que me hizo Alexander, ese maldito-

-A él lo vamos a destruir- le informó Jonathan retrocediendo. Daba pasos inseguros hacia atrás porque no podía permitir que se le acercara la criatura. Pero Lucy se acercaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Jonathan, mi amado- lo sedujo, su voz era irresistible, su mirada. Harker cayó de espaldas totalmente perturbado y no pudo ver ni cómo ni cuándo la mujer se le echó encima. Ahora Lucy estaba encima de él, cuerpo con cuerpo –Todos ustedes son igual de malos. Por tu culpa Mina me odia… no te lo perdonaré-

Era demasiado tarde, la fuerza de la vampiresa era superior y Jonathan quedó totalmente atrapado. Hambrienta, abrió sus labios rojos carmesí, y esos labios rojos, esos colmillos blancos fue lo último que vio Jonathan Harker en su vida.


	12. Chapter 12 - El hombre que ya no es

**Capítulo 12 – El hombre que ya no es**

Había amanecido, las aves comenzaban a cantar a lo lejos y la casa recobraba la vida, ahuyentando así la luz a las sombras tenebrosas. Y era como si todos despertaran de un sueño, como si lo todo ocurrido hubiera sido mera alucinación.

Llorando, Mina se aparta de Van Helsing que perplejo intenta sujetarla por el brazo.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te das cuenta, Mina, de lo que has hecho?- el profesor estalló, con el rostro enrojecido y el sudor corriendo por toda su piel –¡Ahora nos matará a todos!-

El hombre temblaba de terror, pero Mina no era consciente de los temores del profesor.

-No- lo enfrentó la joven al fin –No puedo tener miedo-

-¿Por qué?- le preguntaba él, entonces una chispa de iluminación cruzó por sus ojos –Oh, claro…Eres ya de él- agregó entendiendo lo que sucedía –Te ha poseído _Drácula_-

Las brumas parecían despejarse un poco de la mente de la joven, y ya se había dado cuenta de que no importaba lo que hubiera hecho, y lo que fuera, no soportaría que algo le pasara a Alexander.

-No, él no me ha poseído en el sentido que usted entiende, profesor Van Helsing- recalcó con la mirada clavada en él- Pero esto es algo que usted no puede ver-

-¿Ver qué, Mina?-

Ella no podía decirle la verdad, Van Helsing no sabía la historia de la mujer de sus sueños, Ilona, la que Alexander conocía. Ahora Mina sabía que aquella mujer había sido su esposa en su vida mortal, y que esa mujer en realidad fue ella. Y lo que antes no entendía, ahora lo estaba viendo, que así como Vlad había regresado de la muerte como Alexander Grayson… Ilona lo había hecho como Mina Murray.

La joven parecía un fantasma, dejó a Van Helsing con la palabra en la boca y salió de la habitación hacia la calle, para ver los tenues rayos del sol aparecerse y rozarle la piel.

-Mina- él la llamaba inútilmente –¡Mina!-

Las calles estaban húmedas de rocío y Londres ignoraba lo que acababa de pasar, lo extraordinario que había acontecido en su seno esa noche.

-Me dices que él no te ha poseído, pero estás de su lado –Van Helsing la seguía con insistencia –Acabas de ver lo que es, acabas de ver a Grayson sin máscaras: ¡El no-muerto! ¿Y te parece algo maravilloso lo que viste?-

-Lo que vi fue algo que me dio mucha pena. Vi a un hombre atormentado por una maldición espantosa. Y sé que él ya no es lo que fue, profesor. Ahora entiendo que Alexander Grayson no es una fachada nada más, es un hombre nuevo que él quiere ser-

-¿Cómo sabes? ¡Él controla a sus víctimas, controla sus mentes, Mina!- explicaba inútilmente –El no-muerto seduce de esa manera-

-Usted no entiende que yo no soy una más de sus víctimas, que él ya no es lo que ustedes una vez conocieron, al _Drácula_ de las leyendas. No lo es, Abraham-

Van Helsing reaccionó con un respingo ante el cambio de tono de Mina, que dejaba de llamarlo profesor, para tomarlo con más familiaridad… como lo haría Alexander Grayson. Se quedó pasmado, porque por primera vez en su vida no podía entender el fenómeno que estaba presenciando.

Mina lloró ante el suave viento de la calle, y poco a poco recordaba cosas inexistentes hasta hacía minutos. Había esperado cuatro siglos para volverlo a ver. Ella, Ilona. Ella había esperado por eso, aunque no fuera consciente de eso. Y Alexander no le había mentido para seducirla, era verdad que Ilona fue parte de ella.

Pero todavía no podía ver por qué necesitaban ellos dos, los amantes, volverse a ver después de cuatro siglos.

* * *

Ante los gritos del hombre, el doctor Seward no pudo dormir más. Había estado tirado sobre los papeles de su escritorio, y ahora se despertaba. Y sintió un escalofrío.

Era Reinfield que gritaba otra vez y aquel paciente lo inquietaba cada vez más. No era un loco común y corriente, los hombres del lugar decían que por las noches algo lo visitaba.

Torpemente se levantó de su silla y fue hacia la celda del paciente, con cierta impaciencia.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, hombre?- bramó el doctor a través de la rejas.

-Mi amo debe regresar por mí, lo estoy esperando- le dijo Reinfield. Y otra vez salía con lo mismo, el tal "amo". Ya todos sus ayudantes estaban imaginando cosas.

Y el doctor empezó a sentir miedo, porque aquella noche era en especial extraña. Y aquel hombre Reinfield presentía algo.

-Mi amo, algo le ha ocurrido esta noche y no ha regresado- y parecía que Reinrfield quería llorar. El doctor se estremeció.

-¿Quién ha estado visitándote por la noches?- inquirió olvidándose de que trataba con un demente -Reinfield, dime quién te visita, y por qué te curaste tan rápido de un herida como ésa-

No podía negar que era demasiado extraño, el paciente ya tenía la herida curada. Los trabajadores del sanatorio tenían razones en verdad para estarse imaginándose ya historias.

-El amo me ha dado de su sangre- fue lo que respondió y le sonrió serenamente y con cierta sorna, y luego no le habló más.

El doctor hubiera preferido a un loco que se creyera Jesucristo, pero en cambio se encontraba ante alguien cada vez más desconcertante.

* * *

Herida y sola, la sombra permanecía agazapada bajo la gran muralla del puente. Si podía llorar, no se sabía. Había sido realmente herido, pero ya el sol asomaba y debía ocultarse. Su capa negra lo cubría todo, lo protegía, la sombra a la sombra. Así que, impecable, la tela sobrenatural lo cubre y lo lleva a su sueño siniestro hasta la próxima luna, y la próxima víctima, para recuperar sus fuerzas y buscar a su sirviente.

Algo debía hacer, pero no sabía qué.

Su mundo había cambiado cruelmente. Había creído que ya era un hombre normal, con una vida empresarial prestigiosa, y con un futuro prominente a cargo de su compañía Grayson Energy, pero ahí estaba en el mundo de sombras otra vez.

Había creído en Van Helsing y la propuesta de que podría ser un hombre normal, de que volvería a soportar el día, de que no tendría que vivir de sangre, pero nada fue. Había jurado matar a Van Helsing, pero ahora él tenía a Mina de su lado.

Alexander no quería volver a ser Drácula. Pero ahí estaba, su fachada se había derrumbado: ya no más la vida en sociedad, los paseos al teatro, a los clubes, aunque sólo fuera para vigilar y engatusar a los de la Orden del Dragón. Ya ni siquiera era prioridad La Orden del Dragón, Van Helsing estaba solo y su lucha era contra él ahora.

Aunque no lo quisiera, el rostro de Jayne Wetherby se le presentó como en una pesadilla, y extrañaba también el juego del perro y el gato que por meses jugó con ella.

Solamente le quedaba Reinfield, y el ligero recuerdo de que una vez vivió entre los hombres en su mansión Carfax, pero ya estaba amaneciendo, y como criatura de la noche que era, debía retirarse a su nido.


	13. Chapter 13 - Los Olvidados

**Capítulo 13 – Los Olvidados**

Eran varios los lugares sobre la Tierra en donde se respiraba toda la miseria humana. Un sanatorio mental de bajos recursos era uno de esos.

El lugar lucía bastante solitario por fuera -que cualquier persona podría colarse, después de todo a nadie le importaba la gente que estaba tras esas paredes- pero por dentro estaba atestado de enfermos hacinados hasta en los rincones.

Discapacitados, los pacientes no podían defenderse de la maldad humana, y los trabajadores que allí pasaban las veinticuatro horas del día no tenían ni la educación ni los escrúpulos como para tratarlos como personas.

Alexander Grayson recordaba su baile en el Bethlem Royal, tan diferente a aquel paisaje, porque el doctor Murray procuraba que sus pacientes vivieran con algo de dignidad. Pero él ya no existía, tampoco habrían más bailes con Mina. Ya no existía nada, sólo una fachada de hombre elegante que era como el ataúd que guardaba un cuerpo podrido.

Tal vez no estaba tan distante de ser como aquellos miserables locos, la diferencia era que él viviría para siempre… _"Para siempre y sin Mina"_

"_Ilona, nunca me perdonaste" _susurró a la noche y unos lobos aullaron en la lejanía. Pero nadie lo escuchó, después de todo no era más que un espíritu.

Entonces dejó de contemplar el edificio y el sendero de piedra proyectó su sombra, y era un hombre con capa que se acercaba al sanatorio y proyectaba una sombra. Un hombre en toda su forma, pensaba, pero con la diferencia de que de vez en cuando no se reflejaba en un espejo.

* * *

El doctor Seward era el único a cargo del sanatorio, y el único con un poco de conciencia con respecto a lo que era un enfermo mental. Hacía unos días había descubierto las acciones de uno de sus enfermeros para con una de las chicas internas, y enseguida lo había despedido; y no hacía más de un año que el sanatorio enfrentó una crisis por la muerte de la mitad de los enfermos por desnutrición, maltratos e insalubridad.

Pero él solo no podía controlar cada cosa que ocurría entre aquellas paredes.

Se sentía muy apenado pero nada más podía hacer.

Últimamente no salía siquiera, con el supuesto intruso merodeando por las noches la seguridad de sus pacientes estaba peor. Tal vez no le daría tanta importancia a los rumores de no ser testigo de la extraña curación del paciente Reinfield. Eso era, los locos le decían de todo, pero Reinfield en especial tenía ciertas pruebas que acompañaban sus cuentos de amos sobrenaturales que lo visitaban de noche, que en verdad resultaban inquietantes.

Eran las tres y algo de la madrugada y no se oía nada, hasta que, irrumpiendo en la desvencijado despacho, uno de los enfermeros asusta de tal manera al doctor que se le caen los lentes al piso.

-Doctor- balbucea el hombre –Doctor tiene que ver esto… Yo no sé qué pasó, le juro que nada tuve que ver-

-Tranquilo hombre ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-¡El paciente Reinfield!-

Los dos hombres salen del despacho, y causando alarma entre los locos, se dirigen apresuradamente hacia la celda de al final del pasillo.

Lo que vio el doctor Seward al llegar fue que la ventana de la celda de Reinfield estaba sin barrotes, de hecho era como si algo hubiera desprendido las rejas y parte de la pared sin hacer el menor ruido. Y en ninguna parte estaba el hombre. La cama estaba vacía, la mesa en su lugar, no había nada anormal, y las rejas de la celda estaban intactas. Nadie entró ni salió por allí, y la ventana… era imposible que alguien pudiera salir por aquella ventana, aunque estuviera totalmente abierta.

Un hombre tan corpulento como Reinfield no podría trepar la pared así… A no ser que alguien invisible al otro lado lo hubiera ayudado con alguna cuerda y con alguna fuerza sobrehumana.

* * *

-Amo-

El hombre no podía creerlo ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó encerrado en aquel sanatorio? No sabía y no le importaba. Ahora era otra persona y se encontraba en un recinto abandonado, probablemente cerca del alcantarillado que venía de Londres.

Sus pies estaban llagados pues había caminado por el bosque descalzo, pero no le importaba, respiraba un aire libre y abierto. Algo había ocurrido con Reinfield, debió haber muerto pero estaba más vivo que nunca. Su herida había sanado, y a pesar del hambre que sufrió, sus energías parecían nuevas.

-Reinfield, mi fiel Reinfield- Alexander lo recibía como siempre, como si aún estuvieran en Carfax, amo y sirviente. Pero ya no estaban en la mansión, estaban en un escondrijo miserable. Alexander no podía llevarlo al sucio nido en donde cumplía su destierro –Lamento que ya nuestra vida no pueda ser como antes. No más lujos, ni sociedad, ni negocios… ni Van Helsing-

-Van Helsing quiso asesinarme- Reinfield le dijo y Alexander lo que él ya sospechaba.

-Los doctores, mi querido Reinfield, son unos sádicos con licencia y prestigio. Abren cuerpos, acuchillan cuerpos, cortan meten sacan, sangre, carne en sus manos y deben estar acostumbrados a eso- suspiró –No es mucha la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros los vampiros-

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, amo? ¿Y la Orden?- el hombre empezaba a organizar sus ideas, a recordar todo. Por un momento pensó que su mente se extraviaría de verdad como la de aquellos desgraciados del sanatorio, pero afortunadamente no era así. Él jamás fue un loco.

La figura de Alexander Grayson se confundía con la oscuridad y un ligero rayo de luna entraba por los agujeros de las paredes derruidas.

-Estamos solos, ni tú ni yo existimos, y La Orden parece que perdió credibilidad en mí… Ahora todo es Van Helsing y yo- susurró –Y te necesito-

-¡Haré lo que tenga que hacer, señor!- respondió firme y le brillaron los ojos. Luego recordó -¿Y Mina Murray?-

Reinfield lo había apuñalado con aquella pregunta.

-Oh, han pasado muchas cosas- respondió melancólicamente –Ella y yo…- añadía escuetamente y su sirviente debía sospechar cuán lejos había llegado el amor entre los dos –Creí que nos amábamos, pero han ocurrido cosas, y ahora no sé-

-Pero señor ¿Sabe ella lo que es usted?- Reinfield estaba sorprendido. Todo le parecía irreal ahora.

-Lo sabe, Reinfield. Ya lo sabe todo-

El hombre sacudió la cabeza. Habían pasado días, pero Reinfield ya olvidada en donde estuvo y volvía a ser el mismo. Pero su amo no, ya no era el mismo, porque había llegado la mujer que no sería una víctima más que poseer.

-Pero…- pensó y al fin dio por hecho de que había logrado entablar una relación con la señorita Murray -¿Y qué hará con ella si no la toma, y tampoco la puede olvidar?-

El bosque no se presentaba nada alentador allá afuera, pero ahí estaban ellos, y eran como los olvidados del mundo. El silencio de su amo le ratificaba que había un amor del que no podría deshacerse nunca.

- Lamento decirlo- continuaba Reinfield - pero Mina envejecerá y morirá mientras usted…-

No dijo más. Los años para los vampiros pasaban como días, y Reinfield era severo pero tenía toda la razón.

-No lo sé, porque ahora estamos los dos atrapados- y tenía la imagen de Mina escondida detrás de Van Helsing - ¡Ella me pertenece!- exclamó rabioso y sus ojos centellaron de rojo –Pero son demasiadas cosas las que se interponen, y ahora no sé si ella pueda aceptarme-


	14. Chapter 14 - Visita inesperada

**Capítulo 14 –Visita inesperada **

Estaba de nuevo en la casa de verano de los Westenra en Whitby. Mina dormía plácidamente mientras el viento se colaba por entre las cortinas, trayendo el sereno aroma a mar a su habitacion.

Abrió sus ojos al fin y la vio a ella allí, parada bajo el arco de la puerta, con su fino camisón blanco cubriéndole el frágil cuerpo.

Era el camisón que recién le había comprado su madre.

-Te queda muy bien, Lucy- le dijo Mina con una sonrisa. Lucy sonrió y salió corriendo, dejando a la joven sola en su cama – ¡Lucy! ¿A dónde vas?-

Mina tuvo que levantarse, vestirse y salir tras la traviesa Lucy.

Bajó a la sala y no estaba allí, luego recorrió las estancias de la casa y tampoco estaba allí. La casa estaba vacía. Entonces se dirigió a la entrada que estaba abierta y la figura de Lucy Westenra ya cruzaba los jardines ¡Qué escándalo, salir en camisón a la calle! Pensaba.

Temía por la seguridad de su amiga, así que salió corriendo detrás de ella a esas horas de la noche.

Por un momento creyó que la perdía, los jardines daban a la calle y por allí agarró camino Mina Murray. Iba descalza pero no sentía nada en sus pies.

-¡Lucy!¡ Lucy!- llamaba y su voz hacía eco, todo era un enorme vacío y una extensa soledad.

Caminó hasta llegar a las cercanías de la Iglesia Santa María, donde estaban las ruinas de la abadía, y por alguna razón esperaba encontrar a su amiga allí. Y no se equivocó. Más allá de la Iglesia estaba el cementerio y recordó el banco favorito de ella y Lucy solía sentarse a contemplar el muelle.

Al llegar allí la vio, era Lucy, sentada en aquel banco. Pero no estaba sola, había una sombra junto a ella y al ver eso a Mina le dio un vuelco el corazón. La negra sombra cubría amenazante la blanca figura de Lucy y mientras más se le aclaraba la visión a Mina, más veía que la sombra era un hombre que estrangulaba a su amiga …

-¡Nooo!- gritó sin voz, y trató de acercarse pero no pudo. El hombre inclinado sobre Lucy la oyó y alzó el rostro y Mina vio quién era: ¡Era Alexander Grayson y tenía la boca llena de sangre y los ojos terribles clavados sobre ella mientras mataba a Lucy!

* * *

Sudando se sacudió fuertemente en la cama y regresaba a la realidad.

Poco a poco fue atravesando las capas del sueño para recordar que en realidad estaba en su casa de Londres, y abrió los ojos para ver el techo de su cama de dosel borroso y confuso.

Debió ser una pesadilla, Mina no lograba despertar del todo pues aún veía una figura blanca frente a ella.

-Mina, mi amor- susurró la voz de Lucy.

Apenas recordaba el triste funeral, lo que había ocurrido durante ese día. Ahora no podía ver bien.

-Mina, despierta tontica- canturreaba la femenina voz.

Unas suaves manos le secaron el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, y de repente tuvo la idea de que alguna enfermera del hospital estaba allí cuidándola. Pero no, Mina abrió los ojos y la mujer que creyó era una enfermera, era en realidad Lucy Westenra que estaba allí sentada junto a su cama.

Muda, la joven se levanta, como si pensara que estaba soñando todavía, y no dice nada.

-Mina ¿No te acuerdas de mí?- rio la chica.

-Lucy, pero…- después de un rato logra pronunciar. Pero seguía sin creer que estaba despierta.

-Has pasado un día horrible- continuó Lucy - Estoy unos días fuera de Londres y cuando regreso me encuentro con esto ¡El funeral del señor Murray! Vaya tragedia-

-Lucy, yo creí que….- Mina reconocía poco a poco una extraña vigilia. Pero no era posible, debía seguir soñando.

-Que estaba muerta- echó una carcajada –¡Eso mismo me dijo Jonathan!-

-¿Has…?- Mina intentaba actuar normal todo ya le era totalmente absurdo –¿Has visto a Jonathan?-

Lucy dejó de sonreír y soltó el pañuelo.

-Querida Mina, hay algo que debo decirte- Lucy fingió tristeza –Jonathan, mucho me temo, ha muerto-

La mujer se paró de la silla e invitó a Mina a que la siguiera. Era todavía de noche, así que debió dormir apenas unas dos horas. Pero ahí estaba su amiga Lucy, a quien creía muerta. A quien todos le decían que había matado Alexander.

Entonces no era verdad, Alexander es inocente. Mina estaba confundida debido al sueño que tuvo, pero su corazón sintió un gran alivio. Sin embargo Lucy estaba allí para traerle más infortunios, así que su pena no se iba.

-Lucy espera- la joven seguía a la figura vestida de blanco por las escaleras– ¿Hacia dónde me llevas?-

-Querida Mina. Jonathan me contó que tienes un nuevo amor, si es que se puede decir que es nuevo- le dijo con tristeza, y más triste sonaba en aquella casa vacía y llena de recuerdos.

-No quisiera estar más aquí. Mira en lo que se ha convertido mi casa. Si supieras las cosas que me han pasado-

-Entonces, ven Mina, yo te llevaré conmigo-

La invitación de Lucy Westenra era irresistible. Quería irse con ella para siempre, no volver nunca más a Londres ni a aquella casa. Todos estaban muertos allí, era una horrenda pesadilla.

Así que ahí estaba otra vez caminando de noche por las calles, eternamente en un sueño, siguiendo a Lucy. Y no sentía ni frío ni miedo. No le importaba nada.

-¡Lucy! ¿Qué te pasa? Dime ¿Qué le pasó a Jonathan? ¿Por qué también él está muerto?- clamó la joven al viento, con sentimientos encontrados. Lo único que quería saber era toda la verdad, de una buena vez.

-Jonathan me contó que amas a Alexander Grayson, Mina – Lucy se detuvo en medio de la calle y le habló con severidad. Su figura se confundía con la neblina – Que estás con él. Dime si eso es verdad-

-¡Ahh, cuánto tengo que contarte!- lamentó Mina –Alexander y yo, Dios, qué larga y penosa historia. Pero necesito…-

-Mina, dime si lo amas a él- la cortó.

La actitud de Lucy la asustó mucho. No era lo que solía ser, estaba muy extraña. Le preguntaba si amaba a Grayson, y después de todo lo que había pasado, Mina no podía negar que seguía amándolo.

-He descubierto algo sobre mí, Lucy. Sé por qué amo a Alexander…- le respondió pero sus palabras fueron saboteadas.

-¡NO!- gritó la mujer -¿Lo amas a él, a ese desgraciado?- Lucy cambió totalmente, la agresividad que tenía era irreconocible –¡No sabes lo que me ha hecho!-

Mina empezó a retroceder, pero estaba totalmente sola en aquel mundo y por su propia voluntad la había seguido, así que si gritaba, nadie la oiría.

-¡Alexander Grayson me mató, Mina Murray, y me convirtió en un monstruo!- le espetó con una horrenda mueca en sus labios y los blancos colmillos asomaban amenazantes.

Mina se tapó el rostro con las manos observando el horror del que tanto le había hablado Van Helsing. Había obrado el vampiro, él infectaba a la gente, y había obrado sobre su amiga. ¡La había convertido en vampiro!

-¡Y tú eres mía, no de él!- amenazó Lucy con una sonrisa.

Mina echó a correr igual que lo hacía la gente en las pesadillas pues desde hacía tiempo que su vida se había separado totalmente de la realidad. Pero de un vampiro no se escapaba así, todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y no le importaba.

-¡Y yo maté a tu Jonathan Harker!- chilló la vampiresa y su sombra parecía aparecérsele a Mina por todos los recovecos de las calles –Su sangre me dio vida-

Calles vacías rodeadas de casas viejas y oscuras. A nadie de esas casas le importaba lo que ocurriera en el mundo exterior. No existían para Mina.

-Criatura vil, te creé porque eras una miserable, desde mucho antes de esto- entonces otra voz se oyó en la oscuridad y los lobos comenzaron a aullar.

Había alguien más allí, la joven que corría finalmente calló al piso, pero nada le pasó, su perseguidora se quedó atrás como si algo la hubiera detenido.

Ella no miró hacia atrás, al contrario, quiso parase y seguir corriendo, y así lo hizo, hasta que un conocido carruaje se presentó ante sus ojos y un hombre le habló con voz familiar:

-¡Señorita Murray, rápido, suba por favor!-

Mina titubeó, incluso después de reconocer a Reinfield allí en el carruaje que era de la compañía Grayson.

-¡Suba por favor, no tiene que temer del señor Grayson!-

Unos gritos horribles le pusieron los nervios de punta y Mina supo que Reinfield tenía razón, debía ir con él porque estaba comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido.


	15. Chapter 15 - El lado desconocido de Mina

_Quiero agradecer a mis queridas lectoras que siguen el fic tanto aquí en Fanfiction como en la página Facebook._

_3 Un saludo a todas y gracias por leerme 3  
_

_Bueno, yo de verdad comencé este fic con la intención de hacerlo una historia bastante corta, ya que tengo pendientes muchas otras historias, pero estas cosas agarran su camino propio y ya va por el 15o capítulo XD _

* * *

**Capítulo 15 -**** El lado desconocido de Mina  
**

El carruaje era el mismo en donde Alexander una vez, no hacía mucho, la había llevado a la universidad. Cuando todo era felicidad y lo sobrenatural era inexistente. Ahora estaba sucio y descuidado, como si hubiera estado abandonado.

Reinfield tenían un aspecto diferente a la última vez que lo vio. Pero era Reinfield sin lugar a dudas, y a ella siempre le había dado gusto verlo. Porque verlo a él significaba ver a Alexander.

El hombre estaba afuera, sentado en el asiento del cochero dirigiendo al único caballo del casquillo que también sería uno de los pocos recuerdos que quedaban de Carfax y la compañía Energías Grayson.

-El amo no quiere hacerle daño, el amo Grayson la ama de verdad, señorita- habían recorrido unas calles y la voz de Reinfield sonaba clara y fuerte. Pero los nervios no dejaban el cuerpo de la joven que temblaba de pies a cabeza –Son otros los que quieren hacer daño-

Entonces el carruaje se detuvo y sintió que Reinfield se bajaba, echaba una mirada por los alrededores y luego abría la puertecilla para atenderla a ella.

-Mató a Lucy y la convirtió en eso…- le dijo Mina aún incrédula.

-Lo hizo por amor a usted- le explicaba el hombre –Porque él haría lo que sea por usted, y lamento mucho decirlo, pero el alma de Lucy es negra, y no quisiera pensar qué sería de usted si ella fuera quien la convirtiera-

-Ahora la destruirá ¿Verdad?- Mina sólo pensaba en el ser que diabólicamente se había adueñado del cuerpo de su amiga.

Reinfield titubeó y luego responde:

-Creo que sí, señorita-

Ahora no sabía si sentir pena por eso. Después de haber visto lo que era Lucy… no lamentaría su muerte. Porque había cosas peores que la muerte.

Sin embargo, no podía creer que pensara eso. Algo estaba sucediendo con ella, estaba muy dispuesta a comprender a un vampiro. Así que ¿A quién engañaba? No estaba siendo alguien nuevo, estaba descubriendo su verdadero ser.

-Yo quiero a Lucy, no puedo permitir que la mate- susurró –Después de todo... ella es como él- y clavó los ojos en Reinfield con severidad.

-Lucy no es como el amo, él es el Maestro. No se deje engañar, ella ya no es su amiga y es una criatura maligna-

Mina bufó y le volteó la cara a Reinfield.

-El amo me ordenó ponerla a salvo- urgió él, haciendo caso omiso al recelo de la joven -Lamento mucho no tener un mejor lugar a donde llevarla. De hecho, no tenemos ningún lugar-

-Pero ¿Por qué no regresan a Carfax? ¿No es suya esa propiedad? Nadie tiene derecho a…-

-La Orden del Dragón está detrás de nosotros. No podemos regresar allá-

-¿La Orden del Dragón?- aún había cosas que necesitaba saber Mina. Pero por alguna extraña razón su instinto le decía que sí conocía a la Orden del Dragón, así que repitió con claridad –La Orden del Dragón, _Ordo Draconum _, Oh Dios mío- se tapó la boca de la sorpresa.

Se quedaron allí en el carruaje en medio de un callejón de la siniestra Whitechapel, el más oscuro de todos. Era como si Reinfield supiera que ése era un buen lugar para ocultarse.

-Dios mío, Alexander...- exclamaba Mina, como si supiera lo que le había hecho La Orden. Lo sabía en su inconsciente. Porque había una persona desconocida en ella que estaba empezando a salir.

El viejo enemigo, Mina recordaba, el enemigo que destruyó su vida, condenando al hombre que amaba y con el que era feliz. Ahora recordaba extractos de una desgracia y de su muerte espantosa por culpa de él…

-De Vlad- murmuró y Reinfield dio un respingo.

Recordaba un dolor muy grande, el saber que moría por culpa de los pecados de un príncipe amado. Alexander. Ella condenada por La Orden, como castigo, _"hereje" "maldita". _Ella jamás hizo nada, fue él, Vlad, el culpable.

¿Lo perdonaría?

-Debo verlo. Reinfield llévame con él- habló Mina con un nudo en su garganta - Necesito entender. Algo está pasando conmigo y ya no lo soporto-

* * *

El hombre estaba parado frente al ser de la noche en mitad de la calle.

La vampiresa había intentado morder a Mina Murray pero ahora él estaba allí, y su presa había escapado.

Lo odiaba como nunca, entonces el chillido de su derrota desgarró la noche y preparándose para una cruda batalla, los ojos se le encendieron como el fuego y el cuerpo se armó con filosas uñas y extraordinaria fuerza.

-"Alexander Grayson"- se mofó pronunciando cada sílaba con desagrado –¿Por qué no usas tu verdadero nombre ahora? Ella ya lo sabe todo ¿No es así?-

-Lucy, vete de aquí, vete lejos porque si vuelvo a sentirte cerca de mi mundo, te voy a arrancar el corazón y a cortarte la cabeza- él hablaba calmadamente pero lo terrible de su voz era una sentencia irrevocable.

-¿Crees que Mina te va a aceptar? – rio la mujer, como si fuera una diva en un teatro –Ni a ti ni a mí, querido-

-No sabes nada, mejor te callas-

-Si ella no es mía tampoco será tuya-

La mirada de Alexander era terrible, pero el vampiro no se movía.

-No sabes nada, y no eres más que un animal. Yo no, yo he dejado de ser lo que fui-

-¿Ah sí? – Lucy hizo una mueca -No me hagas reír. Lo que has hecho hasta ahora no es muy civilizado-

Alexander bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

-Algunas cosas no las puedo cambiar, es verdad- lo reconoció con pena.

-¡Monstruo, te destruiré! Cometiste un gran error al hacerme esto, ahora lo pagarás- toda la ira de Lucy se reflejaba en su fiereza.

-¡Soy tu amo!- la capa negra del vampiro se alzó como alas de murciélago.

-No lo eres más- lo desafió ella y comenzó a dar pasos amenazantes hacia Alexander.

Entonces ya no estaban solos en aquella calle, unas sombras se aparecían de la nada, recortándose entre la bruma blanca. Lucy se detiene perpleja pues estaba siendo rodeada.

Eran vampiros, vampiros que salían de la noche.

-Lucy, no quiero destruirte. Te ordeno que desaparezcas y jamás te acerques a Mina, porque si no, de hoy no pasas-

La vampiresa entendió que estaban todos contra ella. _Drácula_ había llamado a los vampiros, y los vampiros le obedecían sólo a él.

Sus ojos sobrenaturales brillaron como lámparas, y el orgullo y la rabia se doblegaron.


	16. Chapter 16 - El verdadero amor es eterno

**Capítulo 16- El verdadero amor es eterno**

-Llévame con él- rogó Mina con mirada severa.

Reinfield era una enorme mole que bloqueaba la puerta del carruaje.

-Algo le va a suceder- ella insistió, tratando de moverse hacia la puerta –¿No sientes lo que ocurre esta noche?-

Un viento helado entró al carruaje acompañado por un suave lamento que le puso los pelos de punta.

-No le ocurrirá nada, se lo aseguro- el hombre parecía no sentir nada de eso. Tal vez porque él también era parte de ese hálito sobrenatural.

-Destruirá a Lucy- la congoja le apretaba la garganta como si fuera una mano invisible, y se dio cuenta de que todavía había un rastro de afecto en ella.

-Tal vez, pero en realidad no puedo asegurárselo- respondía el hombre mecánicamente.

Mina soltó un bufido y desistió, volviendo la mirada vacía hacia la ventana opuesta, molesta con Reinfield o tal vez con nadie en particular.

-Debo advertirle de Van Helsing- murmuraba con frustración -Él sí está dispuesto a destruirlo, y se mueve de día. Debo decirle que lo está buscando y que cuando lo encuentre…- entonces no pudo continuar porque el dolor le cortó la respiración. La imagen de la estaca en la mano del profesor… y que si no fuera porque ella tuvo un momento de claridad, esa estaca estuviera enterrada en el pecho de su Alexander.

-El cazador- gruñó Reinfield torciendo la boca, recordando lo que le había hecho.

-Está detrás de él- insistía - Debemos advertirle, de todo lo que me dijo. Habló con la Orden pero aparentemente lo dejaron solo, porque Lady Jayne jamás pudo comprobar algo. No recuerdo. Algo había entre él y Jonathan… que ahora está muerto…-

Mina hizo silencio, porque había pena en su corazón por el desafortunado fin del que una vez fue su amor. Pero el destino jugó con todos ellos y lo que ocurrió, ocurrió. Ya nada podía hacerse.

-Claro. Lady Wetherby trataba de probar quién era el amo- le explicó el hombre que no era más que una sombra oscura en la puerta del carruaje –No lo logró, y La Orden duda de la existencia de _Drácula_, pero igual está detrás de nosotros, investigando Carfax después de que Lady Jayne fuera asesinada-

Entonces Reinfield hace una pausa, y vigila los alrededores de Whitechapel. La soledad de la calle le aseguraba que el amo lo tenía todo bajo control.

-Van Helsing posee la estaca sagrada- le revela a Mina - Es un arma bendecida por el jefe de la Orden del Dragón que lo creó- le explicó textualmente –Sin duda un arma peligrosa… no sé cómo la obtuvo el cazador… Pero…-

Ya era demasiado tiempo hablando allí. Los dos comenzaban a impacientarse, se acercaba la hora del amanecer.

Y era sospechoso, y muy peligroso considerando que había seres demoníacos como Lucy merodeando. Y la humanidad parecía presentirlo todo, pues esa noche ni un gendarme, ni un vagabundo, ni un alma perdida por los alrededores se aparecía. Todo el mundo se escondía cuando era la hora en que los vampiros dominaban.

-Debemos esperar- dijo Reinfield al fin.

-¿Y a dónde me llevarán? ¿Dónde irán ustedes?- exigía saber la joven, porque Reinfield estaba demasiado extraño, casi que podía presentir lo sobrenatural que había en él también –Alexander me dijo que algo te había ocurrido… que creía que estabas muerto-

-Así es, pero la sangre me salvó-

"_La sangre"_ Mina se llevó una mano a la boca, pues aunque no comprendía del todo lo que significaba eso, en su alma sabía la respuesta.

Las calles adoquinadas exhumaban una niebla banca y fría que lo cubría todo. No había manera de ver el carruaje solitario... Era la siniestra Londres un laberinto de callejuelas todas apretujadas y listas para ocultar cosas indesibles.

Hasta que una sombra oscura se dibujó al final, al pie de un farol. Expectante, Mina presiente que él anda cerca y se baja del carruaje sin encontrar obstáculos por parte de Reinfield.

La figura al final de la calle no se mueve, pero ella va hacia él y a tientas lo encuentra sin dificultad.

* * *

-Alexander- lo llama, como una voz perdida en el tiempo.

La figura se perdió entre la bruma, avergonzada pues la última imagen que tuvo su amada de él fue la de un monstruo.

-Alexander, no te vayas- ella alzó su brazo tratando de alcanzarlo.

El silencio fue terrible.

Mina no se dio por vencida, corrió hacia el farol cegada por la bruma y lo buscó, por la izquierda, por la derecha, respiración agitada y aliento blanco.

-Perdóname, Mina- habló él, y la joven lo busca, hallando al fin al hombre con la capa al final de un callejón estrecho.

-Tenemos que hablar, sé quién eres- ella daba pequeños pasos hacia él - Y me refiero a que _sé quién realmente eres_- aclaró haciéndole ver a lo que se refería.

-¡Estás recordando!-

-Sí-

-¡Ilona!- exclama la figura entre la excitación y el temor.

-Sí, aquí estoy-

Se quedó mudo, porque pensó que estaría preparado para aquel momento, pero no era verdad.

-Nunca me dijiste la verdad, Alexander, ni ahora ni en aquel entonces-

-¿Cómo esperabas que te dijera la verdad?- él replicó con rabia.

-Y fui condenada por lo pecados de mi príncipe ¿No fue así, Vlad? No era más que una mujer, y debía pagar por lo que mi esposo hacía sin que me dieran la oportunidad de tener un juicio. Como si fuera una mascota y nada más-

Era terrible, demasiado terrible, pero todo estaba llegando a su mente como un torrente desbocado de agua. El dolor de las llamas consumiendo su piel. Era como si se hubiera desatado el nudo que contenía su vida, en una sola noche.

-Así es el mundo y ojalá pudiera cambiar lo ocurrido, pero no puedo, y he pagado muy caro por eso, Ilona- y hablaba con una rabia infernal contenida por mucho tiempo.

-Déjame verte, no te ocultes más- era tierna la voz de Mina, y muy firme permanecía frente a él sin miedo.

La sombra titubeaba, y no se acercaba a ella.

-Quiero verte tal como eres, Alexander-

-Tal como soy- repetía con desprecio. Y ante aquella voluntad de hierro, de su amada Mina, él se aparta de la negra sombra y camina hacia la calle, dejando que la luminiscencia de la bruma y la luna descubrieran su rostro.

No era el animal atormentado que se reveló en su cuarto aquella noche ante Van Helsing, era él en verdad: Su bello rostro era el mismo, pero tenía la marca del infierno en sus ojos, y grandes colmillos entre sus voluptuosos labios. Pero Mina ya no tenía miedo, era hermoso, todo él, sin importar su naturaleza. Y sabía que jamás le haría daño.

-He descubierto mi otro yo, ese misterio que permanecía dentro de mí indescifrable…se está aclarando- dilucidaba, y en ella también había un cambio. Era joven, pero ahora el rostro de Mina había adquirido una madurez de hacía cuatro siglos.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo imposible por evitar lo que ocurrió, pero no podía decirte lo que era porque me avergonzaba de mí mismo-

Mina lo evadió, confundida. A ella no le hubiera importado nada eso.

-Los dos fuimos víctimas. Pero tú fuiste el ángel que tuvo que pagar por los pecados de un ser miserable como yo. Perdóname Ilona. Era demasiado feliz contigo, y me volví arrogante, y la guerra me llevó a cometer actos indescriptibles. Pero sólo pensaba en protegerte. En que nada te pasara a ti-

Mina lo escuchaba con lágrimas en los ojos y retazos de imágenes cruzaban su mente, confusas y claras, todas mezcladas.

-Lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida es amarte, por eso te mataron-

El silencio era peor que un grito. La mirada de Ilona era como la de la noche en que la visitó por última vez en el calabozo.

-Y yo hubiera dejado pasar por alto todo eso por ti- fue lo que ella dijo al fin –Porque no me hubiera importado lo que eras, pero tú no fuiste sincero, dudaste de mí-

Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron y el resplandor lunar los hizo brillar.

-Tal vez soy un ser horrible como tú- admitía para sorpresa de él –No me importaba a quién matabas, ni a quién destruyeras. Te amo-

Era cruel saberlo tan tarde, y darse cuenta de que no le importaba nadie. Que las personas a quienes había amado ya estaban muertas y que de resto, a ella nada le importaba un mundo horrible, salvaje, injusto y cruel.

Mina era capaz de perdonarlo.

-Y aquí estoy otra vez amándote igual – la figura de Mina en camisón blanco era tal como sus recuerdos de Ilona, pero ahora era real. Muy real- Tal vez he regresado para perdonarte…Ahora lo entiendo- su voz era firme, fuerte, las emociones no la doblegaban más.

Cansada de que todo el mundo la viera frágil y débil, Mina estaba dispuesta a cambiar eso.

-Ya no eres Vlad para mí, no eres _Drácula_, ya no lo eres. Eres mi Alexander-

Pero la bruma se disipaba, y la luz empezaba a colarse en el horizonte. Alexander no tenía tiempo de pensar en las desconcertantes palabras de Mina, ni de experimentar la felicidad que significaban:

-Lo siento, no puedo estar aquí- luchó contra sí mismo porque no quería ser destruido, ahora menos que nunca, y la voz de Reinfield resonaba enfermizamente en su mente _"Tómela u olvídela"_- ¡No puedo estar junto a ti!- renegó ferozmente de sus deseos- porque estoy condenado a las sombras-

Ella alzó la mano extendida hacia él, pero Alexander le dio la espalda. Amanecía y él ya no podía más estar allí, así que tuvo que dejarla para perderse de la luz.


	17. Chapter 17 - El mundo es de todos

**Capítulo 17 – El mundo es de todos**

Parecía que el tiempo pasaba a velocidad doble, porque cuando volvió a ver a Reinfield, ya la claridad del amanecer lo cubría todo.

Y con la llegada del día, se esfumaban los sortilegios y la magia del mundo nocturno. Y se podía llegar a dudar de su existencia incluso si se hubiera sido testigo de ello.

Mina quedaba allí sola otra vez, perdida en su nueva realidad.

-¿A dónde va, Reinfield?- ella seguía mirando la calle, como si pudiera distinguir a su amante desaparecido, todavía allí presente.

-En realidad no lo sé- impotente, Reinfield actuaba como un autómata. Ni él mismo podía saber a dónde iba su amo.

-¿Y ahora a dónde voy a ir yo?- le preguntaba al hombre con la voz ahogada –¿Cómo esperan que regrese a mi casa, si Van Helsing está detrás de mí, si Lucy está detrás de mí? No voy a regresar a mi casa, yo ya no pertenezco allí, ni aquí, ni a ninguna parte. Y por mí se pueden morir todos- Tenía demasiado fresco el luto, la desesperación por la visita de Lucy, la conflictiva situación que el profesor Van Helsing le planteaba, y sentía rabia. No iba a ser cómplice de Van Helsing, aunque la razón humana le dijera que el profesor era el "bueno de la historia".

Mina quería desaparecer.

-Creo que hay mucho que hablar sobre la Orden, me preocupa todo lo que me dijo anoche- él se sacudía el rocío de su abrigo y secaba su cabeza con un pañuelo –El amo necesita saber…-

-Pero tu querido amo jamás está presente- ella le recriminó, pero luego cambió de tono cuando recordaba que era inútil decirlo, y que Reinfield no tenía culpa de nada -Regresemos a Carfax-

Reinfield ladeó la cabeza extrañado. En realidad, el amo no había dicho nada de jamás regresar a Carfax. Mina parecía estar muy segura de lo que decía.

Cansados los dos, regresan al carruaje, y con paso quedo, el caballo avanza calle abajo, perdiéndose de la vista.

* * *

La mansión se presentó ante sus ojos como una inmensa mole de cemento, y de lejos no se notaba señal de abandono, pero sí parecía un lugar fantasmal.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, Mina no esperó a que Reinfield le abriera la puerta, bajó y entró a la casa señorialmente. Atrás, el hombre la observaba con admiración.

Definitivamente ya no era aquella chica ingenua y joven que estudiaba medicina en la universidad.

El entrar allí por segunda vez, después de su noche con Alexander, la llenó de recuerdos y felicidad. Y ahora era obvio que además de signos de abandono, también había signos de vandalismo.

-¿Lo ve? Han estado aquí- oyó a Reinfield hablar atrás detrás de ella.

-_Ordo Draco_- pronunció la joven con desagrado y el recuerdo de un hombre mayor, cubierto por una túnica, se le apareció ante sus ojos.

-Están investigando a Alexander Grayson. No olvidan lo que les dijo Lady Wetherby y Van Helsing-

-Es cierto, pero igual no tienen ninguna potestad sobre esta propiedad. Es de él, y tiene todo el derecho de seguir habitando aquí-

-El amo no regresará aquí, mucho me temo. Cuando mucho la venderá- él suspira con melancolía.

-Bien. Hay que vender Carfax y no dejarla en este estado, para que todos ellos vengan a hacer lo que les plazca-

Observó con tristeza el oscuro despacho con el escritorio donde Alexander siempre la recibía. Ya el lugar no tenía cortinas, y no había ni un solo libro o papel en los estantes. Valiosos volúmenes, y tesoros que eran de él se los habían llevado.

Buscaban cualquier información sobre el origen de Alexander.

-Yo puedo encargarme de esto- planeó la joven rápidamente, en una forma de ayudar -Venderé la propiedad en su nombre y no dejaré que sigan saqueando sus cosas-

-Pero… ¿Cómo hará eso, señorita?-

Ella se había emocionado, pero ahora cruzaba una sombra.

-Ah, claro, soy mujer- entonces, toda la voluntad de Mina pareció opacarse -No tengo derechos si no es a nombre de un esposo- bufó y sus energías se acabaron por completo- Y él no es mi esposo- musitó.

El peso de la noche cayó sobre su frágil cuerpo y casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Por un momento había olvidado el por qué las mujeres no podían ser iguales a los hombres, ahora lo recordaba.

–Tienes razón, Reinfield… nada podemos hacer- y parpadeaba para rectificar su ingenuidad.

-Su idea es buena- quiso animarla él- Estoy seguro de que él hará algo para que sea posible. No puedo decirle más- le decía Reinfield con una certeza que no sabía de dónde la sacaba.

¿Por qué Reinfield vivía con la seguridad de que Alexander estaría siempre allí para ayudarlo? Mina se quitaba esa idea de la cabeza, de que siempre lo tendría a él como un ángel guardián. Ya debía acostumbrarse al hecho de que estaba sola, y que también lo estaba Reinfield. Su amor era un espíritu nocturno, y no podía pretender más de él.

Bajó la mirada con pesar y dio cuenta de su realidad: su figura en camisón, parada en medio de una casa abandonada, esperando siempre por un ser sobrehumano, que no tenía explicación lógica.

Era una locura.

Toda su vida creyó que no necesitaría depender de un hombre, y luchó duro por estudiar para tener una vida profesional (y su corazón encogido le recorba que eso fue gracias al profesor Van Helsing) Era lo que enorgullecía a su padre.

Pero pronto tendría la extrema debilidad mensual propia de toda chica joven, y deseó tener 50 años de una vez. Se sentiría mal, no podría cumplir con los trabajos, tampoco tendría los derechos, y si lograba, con el doble del esfuerzo que un hombre, alcanzar un nivel de educación, y si lograba trabajar, su sueldo sería mísero. Se descorazonó por completo.

Así nadie podía ser fuerte ni lo suficientemente competitivo para compararse con los que dominaban el mundo.

Y vino el recuerdo de Jonathan, que crecieron juntos, que hacían las mismas cosas, pero él no se esforzaba ni la mitad de lo que tenía que esforzarse ella para ser igual. Entonces pensó en Lucy con enorme congoja, y entendió el por qué ella era como era.

Lucy le decía que se olvidara de la igualdad y de los estudios, porque nada lograría con eso, tal vez morir en la hoguera o envejecer sola, marginada y abandonada en una calle. Lucy prefirió ser bella y educada en sus modales, para casarse con un hombre rico, darle hijos y ser feliz como una mujer podía serlo.

Y tenía toda la razón, y sin embargo, ni acoplándose a las leyes del mundo pudo ella escapar de un triste destino.

Ahora estaban todos muertos y ella, viva. El dolor del luto le golpeaba en sus reflexiones crudas mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón polvoriento y roto de la sala. Nada servía, ni ser una mujer educada y profesional, pero sin trabajo ni respeto; ni una esposa digna, pero limitada y castrada, que soportaba todas las infidelidades de su esposo, ni tampoco ser una prostituta que se liberara de todo, pero para morir por maltratos, de una enfermedad o asesinada.

Reinfield no podía descifrar todo lo que atormentaba a Mina en aquel momento, pero igual que ella, estaba allí en un mundo injusto en dónde no era más que un marginado. Tampoco sabía qué sería de él ahora, o qué sería de los dos si Alexander jamás regresaba.

Vaya cosa extraña, ahora estaban unidos. Y si una cosa era segura, era que ahora estarían juntos en una dimensión paralela a la humana.

La mansión vacía los albergó mientras el día comenzaba, con sus movimientos rutinarios y los sonidos de la naturaleza. Pero no sabían por cuánto tiempo sería eso así.


	18. Chapter 18 - La muerte toca a la puerta

**Capítulo 18- La muerte toca a la puerta**

Finalmente, y en algún momento y no supo cómo, Mina se queda dormida en el sillón por unas dos horas, y hubiera dormido más sino fuera porque Reinfield la despierta con cierto apremio y sin el aire ausente que había tenido durante toda la noche.

Abrió los ojos y antes de preguntarse qué pasaba, distingue que había un hombre más allí, parado bajo el marco de la puerta de entrada.

Era alto y muy elegante, y estaba muy impactado de encontrarlos allí a los dos.

-Buenas- Mina se pone de pie rápidamente para recibir al caballero que llegaba a Carfax. Aunque no podría explicar condición tan extraña, ella sola con Reinfield en Carfax y además durmiendo en un sillón. Y su aspecto, en camisón, con apenas un abrigo improvisado que no era de su propiedad, no debía de ser muy presentable.

-Disculpe, no sabía que esto estaba habitado- dijo el hombre, aún sin salir de su asombro -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Soy la señorita Mina Murray y él, ya debe saber que era el sirviente del señor Grayson, dueño de esta propiedad- Mina se sentía muy segura y hablaba con naturalidad.

El hombre soltó una exclamación.

-Soy Lord Ruthford, no creo que me conozca- el caballero se presenta también, pero no se acercaba mucho- Soy… empresario- agregó con poca seguridad.

-¿Trabajaba para el señor Grayson?-

-Hum- hizo una pausa, luego prosiguió -Señorita. Tal vez no debe saberlo, pero el señor Alexander Grayson está siendo investigado por la Scotland Yard-

Reinfield dio un respingo y le dirigía miradas nerviosas a Mina.

-Se descubrió que la compañía Energías Grayson era una farsa, y se sospecha que el señor Grayson esté involucrado en diversos crímenes… apartando el hecho de que destruyó parte de Londres no hace mucho. Es buscado por la ley. Por eso me sorprende encontrar a tan encantadora joven aquí sola con… el sirviente del señor Grayson-

El desprecio con que Lord Ruthford miraba a Reinfield puso nerviosa a Mina, y le decía mucho acerca de la naturaleza de aquel hombre desconocido.

-No ignoro eso señor, pero Reinfield y yo estamos aquí porque esta propiedad será vendida. El señor aquí presente- y aclaró que Reinfield merecía respeto- es el abogado que se encargará de la transacción-

Ruthford permanecía perplejo, aún sin moverse de bajo el arco de entrada, luego soltó una risa chocante y sospechosa. Mina se sintió incómoda.

-No creo que esta casa pueda ser vendida, ya que pertenece a un criminal. Debe pasar a manos del gobierno-

Entonces y sin ser invitado, el hombre entra y se pasea por la sala, llegando hasta la chimenea donde solía sentare muchas veces Alexander.

-Disculpe, pero…- ofendida por la actitud tan irrespetuosa de aquel Lord, ella reacciona.

-Señorita- enseguida el hombre le corta- Será mejor que regrese a su casa y se mantenga a alejada de estos asuntos que no le conciernen. Y usted…- se dirigió a Reinfield y no se atrevía a llamarlo "señor"- Sin duda que debería también rendir cuentas a la Scotland Yard…-

Mina encolerizada se interpuso entre el hombre y Reinfield.

-Disculpe señor, pero está invadiendo una propiedad privada. Y segundo, este hombre no tiene que rendir cuentas ante ninguna autoridad…- pero se detuvo. Ruthford al verla enfrentarlo puso una cara de arrogancia que intimidaba a la joven, y no sólo eso, comenzó el hombre a fijarse en su atuendo.

Mina retrocedió intimidada aunque se odiara por eso. Pero las miradas irrespetuosas de aquel hombre habían doblegado su voluntad. No estaba bien vestida, y era una chica muy joven y delgada ante aquel tipo tan alto y arrogante.

Era una cucaracha para él, y ahora no se dignaba siquiera a mirarla a los ojos, sino que la miraba por todas partes.

Era igual a como Ilona lo fue ante sus captores, una mascota, una cosa inferior a merced de todo lo que ellos quisieran hacerle. Y a ella tampoco la miraron a los ojos jamás, sino el cuerpo nada más, y con lascivia, como si no fuera una persona sino un pedazo de carne sabrosa y humeante.

Una mujer caída en desgracia era presa de los mayores abusos que mente alguna pudiera imaginar. Ahora Mina lo estaba viviendo en su propia piel.

-Señorita Murray, debe protegerse. Una chica tan linda como usted andando sola y altanera- meneaba la cabeza con lástima- No tiene un hombre que la proteja, y a las chicas que no tienen quien las proteja pues caen en malas manos-

-¡No está sola, parece que está usted ciego, señor!. Yo estoy aquí- se interpuso Reinfield con mucha lucidez.

Era como si le hubiera hablado un animal. Ruthford se rio de Reinfield, era en verdad como si le hablara algún perrito entrenado.

Se quedó un rato allí regocijándose de los dos, pero sabía que perdía su tiempo, así que no tardó en dar la media vuelta con elegancia y ajustándose su capa, y echando una última mirada a la joven:

-Oh, ya entiendo todo. Usted debe ser otra de las enamoradas del Grayson, que tenía miles. Niñas ingenuas deslumbradas por su encanto, insoportables a la hora de defender a quien aman- sonrió con hipocresía -Niña, en verdad le aconsejo que regrese a su casita y se busque un marido, porque corre peligro con esas altanerías y libertades-

-Y usted lo corre más- Mina lo enfrentó sin intimidarse –No sabe con quién se está metiendo, _señor_-

Y Ruthford en verdad no se imaginaba lo que significaba la amenaza de Mina, pues para él todo eran palabras de una niña, y nada más. Un sirviente extranjero y una mujer… era como si Ruthford se hubiera topado con dos graciosas pero insignificantes mascotas de Alexander Grayson.

Cuando el hombre desapareció por la puerta, la fortaleza de Mina se derrumbó y se refugió en los brazos de Reinfield y lloró.

Los dos no dudaron que la visita desagradable había sido de un miembro de La Orden, se le veía por la ropa, así que no tenían a dónde ir. Para evadir a Van Helsing ella no podía volver a Londres, porque la encontraría, si se quedaba allí… ya no estaba tampoco tan segura. Y La Orden, si la Orden la capturaba: sería su perdición como lo fue para Ilona, y también sería la perdición de su amado.

No se podía ser fuerte, no se podía dejar de ser la víctima. No en el mundo de los hombres.

Reinfield no dejaba de balbucear como si presintiera algo, Y Mina, Mina sentía que debía proteger a Alexander de la calumnia y de La Orden del Dragón.

Y no se iría de Carfax ese día. No le daría el gusto a la maldita Orden de entregarle todo sin resistencia.

* * *

El sol empezaba ya a palidecer y para el hombre que revisaba con nerviosismo su reloj, la hora angustiosa ya llegaba inminente: La noche.

Cada noche era una amenaza para su vida. Y Van Helsing se preguntaba qué estaría esperando Grayson para atacar.

La espera era peor que una agonía.

Pero Grayson no atacaba. El cazador era difícil, sí, pero una presa mortal nada más para el nosferatu mayor ¿Qué tramaba?

Algo tramaba que no se acercaba a él para matarlo. Que ya no sentía el infecto hálito del ser por la ciudad de Londres.

El parque lucía vacío, o tal vez eran ideas suyas que la gente toda tuviera miedo esos días, y desapareciera con la luz del día. El vampiro no dejaría que sus hijos, los vampiros que pululaban por Londres, le dieran caza a él.

No, Alexander juró venganza contra Van Helsing y la cumpliría él, no vampiros menores. Pero ahí estaba, con su maletín, y a vampiros mataría hasta dar con él.

Así le llevara el resto de su vida.

* * *

Alexander Grayson no tenía interés, Alexander Grayson no pensaba porque ella lo había perdonado, y volvían a unirse Vlad y Ilona, y no había cazador ni amenaza que empañara su felicidad ese día. Valoraba su vida maldita ahora más que nada, porque había tenido la oportunidad de llegar hasta esa éspoca y encontrarla otra vez. Y Van Helsing había sido, irónicamene, quién hizo eso posible.

Escondido en un cajón de tierra, bajo la miseria del mundo, pensaba en la respuesta de Ilona. _"Perdón"_. El haberle explicado la verdad y el haber recibido su perdón. Su amor era eterno.

Y era feliz.

Esperaba la noche con ansias ardientes, e iría a devorarla con pasión. _"Suya, su Mina, por toda la eternidad"_ La pasión era incontrolable, y temía cometer una imprudencia, y luchaba contra sí mismo para no arrastrala a ella a esa vida infernal.

Pero estaba perdiendo la batalla.

* * *

-¿Qué hora es?- repetía Reinfield parado frente al carillón que aún marchaba al ritmo del Big Ben, y hablaba para sí mismo, solo, y no le importaba –Amo, me ha abandonado y ahora no sé qué hacer ¿Qué hago con Mina, Amo?-

Hablaba solo, en el comedor vacío, y creía ver a su señor sentado donde siempre solía hacerlo_ "¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué_ _debo hacer con Mina Murray? Amo, sé que vendrá pronto, lo espero"_ decía. Y hacía rato que no veía a la joven. Mina se había desaparecido después de que se marchara aquel hombre, y desde entonces andaba por la casa caminando y sin poder detener sus pensamientos.

El jardín estaba seco, y frío, la niebla lo cubría todo. Y aunque se hubiera arreglado un poco de su aterradora noche anterior por las calles de Londres, vestía el mismo camisón blanco.

Nada más que un camisón porque esperaba a su amado.

Y sentía el olor de la noche, el rocío, las estrellas. Todo era una sensación nueva y hermosa. La noche llegó, y todo volvía a ser hermoso, porque sabía que lo volvería a ver, y le contaría todo y los problemas se resolverían…

Había una terraza que una vez estaba llena de rosas, ya allí se paró Mina a contemplar la noche estrellada y fresca…

-Las chicas lindas no deberían estar solas- le habló una voz desconocida.

Con un giro violento, ella voltea para distinguir que no estaba sola, sino que había una sombra tras el ventanal.

¿Una sombra? Eran dos, eran tres, por el jardín se aparecían otros hombres desconocidos… y abrió la boca para gritar. La Orden había mandado a aquellos hombres, sin duda alguna. Habían descubierto a Mina en la mansión de Grayson, ahora era una chica a la que había que desaparecer. Después de todo estaba sola, no tenía ni familia, ni a su novio Jonathan Harker que demandara explicación por su muerte.

Mientras abría la boca para gritar lo vio todo con total claridad, era la chica sola en la propiedad de un enemigo, que se interponía impertinente y que les estorbaba el camino… Era la chica que aparecería muerta en alguna parte del río y que sumaría un número más a las estadísticas.


	19. Chapter 19 - Adiós a Mina Murray

**Capítulo 19 – Adiós a Mina Murray  
**

Un trueno resonó con furia infernal en el cielo y la mansión Carfax se estremeció ante el golpe de un poderoso rayo.

Una extraña tormenta de rayos se acumulaba, como un remolino de nubes centellantes y terribles.

Fue como si el día se hubiera aparecido por un momento y Mina pudo ver los hombres que habían entrado y que ahora la rodeaban por el frente y por los lados. Desconocidos, altos, bien vestidos, pero armados con filosas espadas y miradas despiadadas.

Vio la muerte allí en segundos, atrapada por sorpresa, indefensa y presa de seres que ni los monstruos del infierno eran así. No había maldad peor que la de los hombres. Mina lo supo en ese momento, y ni lo peor de _Drácula_ alimentándose de sangre humana era tan malo.

* * *

El trueno que retumbó por las salas vacías de la mansión hizo que Reinfield se sobresaltara de tal manera que casi pierde el equilibrio, se tuvo que sostener con una mano del viejo carillón que tenía enfrente de sí.

El corazón le quedó acelerado, y sudaba. Ya era la hora y en cualquier momento esperaba la figura aparecerse entre la neblina blanca sobrenatural. Entonces oyó un grito que le desgarró lo oídos, y los lobos donde quiera que estuvieran empezaron a aullar.

El hombre supo que era Mina, y el sonido venía de la terraza que daba al jardín trasero. Allí estaba Mina. Sin pensarlo corrió, y saliendo del comedor tropieza con una sombra. La sombra era muy humana, un hombre pequeño porque muy pocos tenían el inmenso porte que tenía Reinfield, así que difícilmente lo dominaría.

-Un intruso- exclama en voz alta muy sorprendido, aunque ya con tanta experiencia al lado de Alexander Grayson, Reinfield tenía ciertas habilidades.

El hombre iba a matarlo, pero su mano se vio sujeta por el fuerte brazo de Reinfield con una rapidez sorpresiva. Pero era ingenuo si pensaba que solamente un hombre estaba allí para matarlo, otro se apareció por atrás salido de la oscuridad y con una pistola en la mano apunta hacia Reinfield.

Pero un golpe hizo volar la pistola de la mano del otro intruso.

Los lobos aullaban y nadie sabía de dónde venían esos lobos. No había tales animales sueltos en Londres. Pero oírlos alegraba mucho a Reinfield, aunque fuera un presagio mortal para la mayoría que los oía.

Un tercer intruso aparece cuando Reinfield logra dominar a los dos anteriores, uno más venía al ataque mientras forcejeaban.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo en esta casa?- tronó furiosa la voz del dueño, una niebla blanca se cuela por entre los escasos muebles que quedaban en el lugar –Intrusos saqueadores malditos-

Alexander había regresado a la Mansión, entrando majestuosamente a su propiedad, tal como su sirviente esperaba, y se encuentra con eso: Un insulto, una provocación directa. Ya no lo toleraría más.

Furioso, se acerca a los que mantenían a su sirviente aprisionado y los hombres perplejos no entienden cómo ni cuándo se había colado Grayson adentro de la mansión, y estaba frente a ellos ahora, cuando no había señal alguna de que el hombre estuviera en la propiedad.

Otro rayo feroz ilumina la noche con estruendo.

-¿Grayson?- grita con rabia uno de ellos, pero fue lo último que dijo ya que de un zarpazo, el cuello se le rebana en dos, desprendiendo casi su cabeza.

Despachado uno, Alexander va por el otro y libera a Reinfield arrancándole los brazos al segundo intruso. El tercero cayó también al instante.

-¡Mina ¿Dónde está?!- gruñe furioso, todo salpicado de sangre. Pero Reinfield no sabía nada, entonces Alexander tiene un nefasto presentimiento y voltea hacia la parte de atrás. Desde allí oía su agitada respiración.

-¡Alexander!- al fin ella grita desde afuera y su voz traspasa las paredes físicas y espirituales. Soltando los cuerpos muertos y desmembrados de los hombres, él se desaparece de la vista de Reinfield.

* * *

Nunca creyó que volvería a verlo, otra vez se sentía que estaba en las prisiones de Transilvania, y Mina era arrastrada por el piso, golpeada por cuatro intrusos que la aprisionaban. Tal como la noche en que mataron a Ilona.

No podía creerlo, la rabia que tenía pasó a ser terror ante el terrible espectáculo.

La furia del vampiro se desbocó, y los hombres no tenían idea de con qué se estaban enfrentando.

No lo entendían, quién era el recién llegado de la capa negra, que ahora se lanzaba contra ellos y al que apenas podían ver.

Cayeron muertos horriblemente dos de ellos, mientras los restantes aprisionaban a Mina totalmente atontados por lo que veían. Pero Mina había notado algo terrible, uno de ellos tenían un crucifijo colgando de su cuello, de hecho, ahora reconocía a gente de La Orden, tenían objetos sagrados, al menos los que estaba viendo en ese momento a la luz de los relámpagos.

-¡Cuidado Alexander!- le gritaba a él con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas.

El vampiro siente la debilidad ante los objetos sagrados y no puede usar todas sus habilidades.

-Oh Dios mío- balbucean los intrusos que quedaban vivo, y que mantenían a Mina aprisionada- ¡Es cierto. Es cierto!-

Con ojos desorbitados reconocían a la bestia sobrehumana que tenían delante de sí, de la que se rumoreaba tanto en las entrañas de La Orden del Dragón. Pero era una bestia que no le llegaba ni por los pies a la corrupción y la maldad de la humanidad.

Expectante, Alexander no podía acercarse mucho debido a la fuerza repulsiva de los crucifijos.

-Dicen que soy el demonio- Se reía con los colmillos ensangrentados, lleno de una ira milenaria –Debería demostrarles entonces, a todos ustedes, por qué soy el demonio. Si no sueltan a Mina… ya lo verán-

Aterrados, los hombres recordaban sus órdenes y no se iban a dejar intimidar. No soltarían a la mujer, que por más que intentara hacer algo, eran demasiado fuertes para ella.

Entonces la sangre corrió otra vez, y el blanco camisón de la atormentada joven se salpicó de muerte. El vampiro atacó otra vez, pero el arma bendecida que cargaba el que sujetaba a Mina era demasiado fuerte.

Pero él no se dejaría vencer, y aunque se moviera más lento, fue a por el último hombre y… lo que vio a continuación fue que aquel hombre se despojaba de Mina como si fuera ella una muñeca de trapo, la tiró al piso como basura y… el camisón blanco tenía una gran mancha de sangre en el pecho.

Había sangre por todas partes, él no podía tomarse en serio esa sangre, no era de ella.

Esa sangre no era de ella.

El hombre que la había tirado sonreía antes de morir devorado.

"_La sangre no es de Mina"_ se repetía Alexander, cansado y atormentado por el influjo de los crucifijos, su poder estaba casi extinto, cuando la vio a ella inerte sobre el frío piso de piedra.

Se tiró sobre ella y tomó su fragilidad entre sus brazos. Entonces descubrió el plateado puñal que le habían clavado por la espalda, y la atravesaba casi toda. Su blanco camisón no tenía nada más que la sangre ajena. Estaba empapado de la sangre de Mina.


End file.
